


Ne me sous-estime pas (Rogue X Reader)

by lilhpudls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - School, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Foreplay, Hogwarts, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Pre-Hogwarts, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, Won't be updated for a while, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhpudls/pseuds/lilhpudls
Summary: As-tu déjà rêvé d'enseigner à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard ? Dans cette histoire se déroulant en 1988, tu incarnes la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dès tes premiers jours, tes nouveaux collègues et tes élèves semblent bien t'apprécier. Mais Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions te hait. Et cela pour une simple raison : tu as deux ans de moins que lui et viens d'être embauchée au poste qu'il réclame depuis le début de sa carrière.  Ne voulant avoir aucun ennemi, tu décides de faire un pas vers lui. Va-t-il te rendre la pareille ? Comment va évoluer votre relation ? Découvre le dès maintenant.Je posterai un chapitre par semaine car j'en ai déjà plusieurs de prêts.N'hésitez pas à mettre un kudos ou à laisser un commentaire, je les lis tous. Abonnez-vous à l'histoire pour ne pas manquer les prochains chapitres !Je tiens également à ajouter que je ne supporte pas du tout J.K. Rowling dans ses propos transphobes (et tout ce qu'elle dit en fait ;). Et même si elle a créé cet univers incroyable, elle est une honte à la communauté Harry Potter.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mon premier jour de retour à Poudlard

**Author's Note:**

> Contexte : Tu es une ancienne Aurore de 26 ans et aujourd’hui tu commences ton nouveau job, professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.
> 
> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille.
> 
> Si vous êtes sur ordinateur, je recommande fortement d'utiliser l'extension de navigateur "InteractiveFics" qui permet de remplacer (y/n) et autres insertions par ce qui vous correspond : votre nom, couleur de yeux et de cheveux par exemple.

Je viens de défaire mes valises et de m'installer dans mes quartiers, je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre donnant sur le Lac Noir :

« Merde, les premières années sont déjà en train de traverser le lac ! Il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer pour la cérémonie de la Répartition ! »

Je décide d'enfiler un haut fendu à la hanche d'un vert profond mais lumineux couvrant mes fesses. Avec ça j'assortis un pantalon noir et mes fidèles bottes montantes de la même couleur, le tout enveloppé d'une longue cape noire aux reflets brillants. Une tenue simple mais élégante. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et valide ma tenue. Soudain, j'entends de la musique venir de la Grande Salle. Je suis déjà en retard !

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je vais tout de suite m'asseoir à la table des professeurs entre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. J'observe les élèves entrer dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Une fois que tout le monde est assis et à l'écoute, le professeur Dumbledore prononce son discours de bienvenue. Après avoir expliqué aux élèves comment va se dérouler l'année, il présente les professeurs un à un.

Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges ; Severus Rogue, Maître des potions ; Minerva McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose et directrice adjointe, etc... Vient enfin mon tour, je me lève et salue les élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore me présente :

« Et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le professeur (y/n) (y/l/n) qui vous enseignera La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. »

Je balaye la Grande Salle des yeux pour essayer d'observer la réaction des gens à mon arrivée.

Les élèves étant déjà à Poudlard l'année précédente doivent sûrement être en train de me comparer avec le professeur qui occupait ce poste auparavant. Quant aux premières années, ils m'observent en silence et avec intérêt.

Je jette également un regard furtif à mes nouveaux collègues enseignants : le professeur McGonagall me fait un léger sourire en inclinant la tête, un signe de bienvenue. Le professeur Rogue, lui, reste impassible. Alors que j'essaie de l'analyser, il tourne la tête et son regard se pose sur moi. Je me fige. Il me fixe de ses yeux menaçants puis détourne le regard avec agacement. Si la rumeur est vraie, le professeur Rogue a toujours voulu ce poste. Cela doit être la raison de son aversion préexistante pour moi.

Une fois les présentations terminées, le Choixpeau interprète sa chanson explicative annuelle et la cérémonie de la Répartition peut enfin débuter. Tout cela me rappelle ma première année à Poudlard...

Je voulais aller à Serpentard comme papa ! Avec tout ce qu'on partage je me disais qu'on avait sûrement le même caractère. J'étais rusée, je voulais accomplir de grandes choses, et surtout, je prenais un certain plaisir à contourner les règles... Et je ne m'étais pas trompée ! J'avais bien été envoyé à Serpentard.

Les applaudissements soudains m'arrachent de mes pensées, le dernier élève venait d'être réparti. Une fois les élèves assis à leurs tables respectives, le banquet pouvait enfin commencer.

A la fin de ce copieux repas, les préfets guident les élèves de leurs maisons à salles communes et les professeurs se regroupent pour discuter. J'ai bien l'intention de faire bonne impression auprès de mes nouveaux collègues. Je fais alors connaissance avec tous les professeurs un par un mais Rogue avait déjà pris la direction des cachots avant que j'ai eu le temps de me présenter. Cela n'a jamais été dans ses habitudes de s'ouvrir aux autres donc je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. De plus, je viens d'être embauchée au poste qu'il convoite depuis des années, ça se comprend.

De retour dans mes appartements, je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Je repense alors à toute cette journée. Je pense avoir attiré la curiosité des élèves. Après tout je n'ai que 26 ans et je semble n'avoir aucune expérience avec les Forces du Mal... Si seulement ils savaient ce que j'ai traversé avant d'en arriver là. Sinon, les enseignants semblent m'apprécier de manière générale ; le professeur Chourave m'a même offert un petit Wiggentree en pot en guise de cadeau de bienvenue ! Cette charmante petite dame incarne vraiment les qualités que représente sa maison. Une seule chose me dérange, le professeur Rogue me déteste déjà. Je sais que je ne peux pas forcer les gens à m'apprécier mais j'aimerais au moins avoir une relation cordiale avec tout le monde. Je vais devoir trouver un terrain d'entente avec Rogue... Le problème est : personne ne connaît rien de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser en dehors des potions ?

Suis-je bête ? S'il voulait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal c'est que ça l'intéresse ! Mais il ne peut pas y avoir deux professeurs...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me redresse en vitesse, défroisse ma cape et me dirige vers la porte. Il s'agissait de McGonagall qui venait me remettre mon emploi du temps. Alors voyons voir, les cours commencent dès demain. Je débute ma journée avec des premières années, puis des deuxièmes années etc... Je commence mes journées à 8h30 et je finis tous les jours à 17h00. C'est assez avantageux, ça me laisse du temps pour préparer mes cours.

Une fois de nouveau seule, je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque avant que les élèves n'aillent chercher leurs manuels pour l'année. Je progresse lentement entre les rangées de la bibliothèque, à la recherche des manuels. C'est bon, je les ai trouvés ! J'attrape sans trop regarder un livre de potions de sixième année. En tant qu'élève j'avais déjà un bon niveau. Et puis, si je veux impressionner Rogue, il va falloir faire ses preuves. Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à organiser mon appartement.

Vers 19h30, je descends dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Pendant le repas, je discute avec le professeur Brûlopot de son élevage de Veracrasses. Il m'explique par exemple à quels usages ils sont destinés, en l'occurrence, leur mucus est utilisé dans certaines potions.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, j'enfile une tenue plus confortable et je commence à lire. Agh... J'aurais dû mieux regarder en choisissant le livre, il est couvert d'annotations. Sans doute celles d'un ancien élève. Lorsque je relève la tête, il est déjà 23h30. Je devrais aller me coucher si je veux être présentable pour mes premiers cours demain... Je vais alors me laver les dents, je passe aux toilettes et je vais me coucher. Avant de fermer les yeux, je repense à cette folle journée et je n'attends qu'une chose, la suivante.


	2. Jusque-là tout allait bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta première semaine en tant qu'enseignante se déroule bien, tes collègues sont gentils avec toi et tes élèves semblent t'apprécier. Tu ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure rentrée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un malheureux incident te pousse à prendre une initiative pour assurer la sécurité des élèves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille.

Je me réveille à 7h00, de bonne humeur. J'ai hâte de rencontrer mes élèves. En sortant du lit, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et je prends une douche. Je sors enroulée dans ma serviette et m'approche de ma malle à vêtements. Je décide d'opter pour un pantalon marron avec une chemise blanche bouffante. J'ajoute à cela un corset en cuir, une ceinture avec un porte-baguette et une paire de boots noires à lacets.

A 7h30, je suis prête et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'arrive alors que Rogue sort de la Grande Salle, je m'assois alors à côté de Flitwick :

\- « Bonjour (y/n) ! Stressée pour ton premier jour ?

\- Un petit peu mais j'ai surtout hâte de rencontrer mes élèves ! Et vous ? Vous appréhendez le premier jour de l'année ?

\- Plus maintenant, tu t'y feras toi aussi. Je suis sûre que tu seras une excellente professeure. Tu excellais déjà dans La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'une élève. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Tous les professeurs se tutoient entre eux.

\- Sûr ? Tant mieux, c'est plus pratique. Bon appétit alors ! »

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je me rends à ma classe un peu en avance et me prépare à l'arrivée des premières années. Je place un livre sur chaque table et relis mes notes sur le sujet du jour : _le sortilège Crottes-de-Nez_. Je me dis que le premier cours doit être amusant même si le suivant parlera des Forces du Mal en général. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 8h25. J'entends déjà les élèves se regrouper derrière la porte. Je me décide à les laisser entrer. Globalement, tous les élèves sont contents d'être là et ont hâte d'apprendre.

Je me présente :

\- « Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle (y/n) (y/l/n) et je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ensemble et tout au long de l'année, nous allons apprendre un tout un tas de choses passionnantes !

Sans grande surprise, ils se mettent tous à rigoler lorsque je leur annonce le thème du jour mais je les laisse faire, je ne veux pas les mettre mal à l'aise dès leur première heure. Une fois le calme rétabli, je suis enfin en mesure de faire cours.

A la fin de l'heure, les élèves quittent la salle en ricanant entre eux mais une élève vient me voir, elle semble timide :

\- « Bonjour madame, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai trouvé le cours très intéressant et que j'ai hâte d'apprendre plein d'autres trucs... dit-elle en marmonnant

\- Merci c'est très gentil, dis-je en souriant, et dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Delphin Murray, madame.

\- Et bien Delphin, je te promets que cette année sera aussi amusante qu'instructive ! »

Elle me sourit puis quitte la salle. Je sens qu'elle ira loin. Si un cours sur le sortilège Crottes-de Nez l'a autant passionné elle ne sera pas déçue par la matière !

Je fis ensuite cours à des deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années puis c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Dumbledore m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui, sûrement pour me demander comment s'est passée ma première demi-journée.

\- « Alors dites-moi, ma chère (y/n), comment se passe votre premier jour jusqu'à présent ?

\- Et bien, la plupart des élèves ont trouvé les cours intéressant, je pense avoir fait une bonne première impression ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à rencontrer les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années.

\- Vous me voyez ravi de l'apprendre, me répondit-il en souriant, Je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici, en tant que professeur je veux dire, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'en suis certaine. Poudlard était déjà comme ma deuxième maison en tant qu'élève. »

En effet, le reste de la journée se passa très bien, comme espéré.

Après mon dernier cours de la journée je décide de continuer à lire le livre de potions dans mon bureau jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. J'avais totalement oublié comment préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante. D'ailleurs, les annotations semblent en fait être des astuces censées rendre la préparation de la potion plus simple, ou même améliorer ses effets. Aussi intéressant que ça puisse être, ce n'est pas suffisant pour gagner le respect de Rogue. Ce livre me rappelle les cours du professeur Slughorn...

Cette première journée de cours m'a fatigué donc je ne tarde pas à table et je monte rapidement dans ma chambre. Je m'endors à 22h30.

Le lendemain, je me réveille aux alentours de 6h30 mais n'ayant rien à faire, je fixe simplement le plafond de briques froides en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de me lever. A 7h00, je commence à me préparer. Je me lave les cheveux, m'habille et me mets en route vers la Grande Salle. Cette fois-ci, Rogue était encore à table lorsque j'arrivai. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour faire en sorte qu'il me déteste un peu moins... Je ne tiendrais pas une année entière à être méprisée chaque matin.

Les cours de la matinée se passaient bien ; les élèves de troisième année ont été ravis d'en apprendre plus sur les loups garous ! Ils le furent nettement moins lorsque je leur ai donné un rouleau de parchemin à rendre pour la semaine prochaine sur le sujet... J'essaie de mettre mes cours en pratique quand c'est possible mais le cours sur les lycanthropes devra rester seulement théorique.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à merveille : je m'intègre de mieux en mieux avec les professeurs et mes élèves m'apprécient tout autant que mes cours. Du moins jusqu'à vendredi soir...

Il est aux alentours de 22 heures, je suis dans ma chambre en train de lire le manuel de potions que j'ai emprunté au tout début de l'année. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte de manière violente et répétée. Je pose le livre et vais voir qui peut bien vouloir me parler à cette heure-ci. J'ouvre la porte et vois la directrice adjointe, l'air affolée :

\- "Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?

\- Vous devez aller dans la cour tout de suite ! Une élève de première année vient d'être attaquée alors qu'elle revenait de retenue !

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Dis-je en enfilant ma cape en vitesse."

\- Elle s'appelle Delphin Murray. Elle vient d'être amenée à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh fait tout ce qui est en son possible.

Nous continuons à parler en nous rendant sur le lieu de l'attaque, baguettes à la main.

\- "Sait-on qui est le coupable ?

\- Un élève qui regardait par la fenêtre de son dortoir dit avoir vu une silhouette dans une longue cape noire.

\- Sûrement un mangemort, on sait par où il est parti ?

\- L'élève qui observait la scène l'a vu courir vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- Je vais voir s'il y est encore ! Prévenez Rogue. On pourrait avoir besoin de lui, répondis-je en commençant à courir vers la Forêt."

Une fois dans la forêt, je commence à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à la recherche du mangemort en fuite. Mais après une demi-heure d'intense recherche, je conclus qu'il a dû courir jusqu'à être en dehors de la zone de non-transplanage autour de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. En rentrant au château, je marche sur une brindille particulièrement épaisse qui ne craque pas. Je baisse alors les yeux et m'aperçois que je viens de marcher sur une baguette. Le mangemort qui a attaqué cette pauvre fille a dû la faire tomber dans sa fuite. Il faudrait l'envoyer au Ministère de la Magie pour reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé.

De retour dans la cour du château, je surprends Dumbledore et Rogue parler de l'attaque. Je m'avance vers eux, prête à raconter ce que j'ai appris.

\- " Ah, (y/n) ! Je commençais à avoir peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. L'avez-vous attrapé ?

\- Malheureusement, il a pu transplaner avant que j'arrive. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose qui sera utile à l'enquête. Je leur montre alors la baguette. Rogue me la prend des mains, l'examine rapidement et déclare :

\- Il faut la faire analyser par le Ministère de la Magie pour vérifier l'identité de son propriétaire et savoir quel sort a été utilisé.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi."

Il me fixa du coin de l'œil puis détourna le regard, l'air agacé.

Dès la conversation terminée, je me dépêche d'aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Delphin. Madame Pomfresh me dit que tant que l'on ne saura pas quel sort l'a frappé, il est impossible de lui donner le traitement adéquat. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Et je m'en veux à la fois... J'aurais dû attraper ce salaud. J'aurais passé la nuit à son chevet si madame Pomfresh ne m'avait pas obligé à sortir.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais trop occupée à m'inquiéter pour Delphin, à chercher comment j'aurais pu arriver à temps, mais surtout, comment faire en sorte qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus jamais. Soudain, j'eu une idée. On pourrait entraîner les élèves à se défendre, pas contre des créatures magiques, mais contre d'autres humains. Je crois savoir comment réaliser ça...


	3. Le club de duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir trouvé une idée pour assurer la sécurité des élèves, tu te rends compte que tu n'y arriveras pas seule. En procédant par élimination tu choisis enfin avec qui tu veux r'associer, mais la personne en question risque d'être dure à convaincre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre Lilou et Rogue. Lilou = insère ton prénom ; Urdiales = insère ton nom de famille.

Malgré une nuit blanche, je débordais d'énergie à l'idée de la création d'un club de duel. Tout le monde pourrait en faire partie, même des élèves de première année ! Il ne sera pas obligatoire mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, n'importe qui de censé voudrait apprendre à se défendre. Un seul problème persiste : je ne peux pas m'occuper seule de presque 300 élèves. Il va me falloir un assistant.

Procédons par élimination : je peux rayer de la liste Pomona Chourave, Sibylle Trelawney, Cuthbert Binns et Aurora Sinistra pour des raisons évidentes. (Ils sont profs de botanique, de divination, Binns est un fantôme qui enseigne l'histoire de la Magie et Aurora est prof d'astronomie : ils ne savent pas se battre)

Il reste alors Minerva, Flitwick et Rogue. Même si McGonagall est une sorcière extrêmement puissante, son domaine de prédilection reste la métamorphose. J'ai entendu dire que Filius était champion de duel durant sa scolarité mais Severus Rogue est un mangemort donc il a plus d'expérience avec les Forces du Mal. De plus, je cherchais un prétexte pour me rapprocher de lui sans qu'il puisse m'ignorer. C'est décidé, ce sera Rogue. Il ne reste que deux choses à faire, demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore et en parler à Rogue. Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire.

Je fais cours normalement à mes élèves, les rassurent mais je suis légèrement ailleurs. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir parler à Rogue de mon projet. Je devrais d'abord en parler au directeur. J'irai le voir dans son bureau après le déjeuner mais avant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

Je fais en sorte d'arriver à la Grande Salle assez tôt pour pouvoir demander Dumbledore si je peux lui parler dans son bureau après manger. Il accepte et me dis de passer vers 13h10. Une fois arrivée, je me tiens devant la gargouille qui garde son bureau. Lorsqu'elle se met à tourner, je commence à gravir les marches qui apparaissant sous mes pieds. Je toque la porte :

\- " Entrez Lilou, je vous en prie !"

Il m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

\- " Dites-moi, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

\- Et bien, suite l'attaque dont Delphin a été victime la nuit dernière, je me suis dit qu'il serait une bonne idée d'apprendre nos élèves se battre en duel.

\- En effet, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise mais un peu d'entraînement préventif ne peut faire mal à personne. En parlant de Delphin, la mangemort en fuite a été attrapé à La tête de Sanglier, il s'agissait de Walden Macnair. Et puisque nous savons désormais quel sort il a utilisé contre elle, elle a pu recevoir les soins adéquats. Elle va déjà beaucoup mieux. Mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

\- Je suis soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire. C'est très simple ; en créant un club de duel ! Il ne sera pas obligatoire d'y participer mais je ne pense pas prendre de risques en disant que ça intéresserait la plupart des élèves. On se réunirait une fois par semaine dans La Grande Salle aménagée pour apprendre les bases du duel, en allant d'un simple sortilège de Désarmement au sortilège de Stupéfixion. Progressivement bien sûr.

\- Tant que les élèves ne ressortent pas couverts de bleus ou avec un bras en moins, cette idée me plaît. Mais il me reste une question. Vous ne pouvez pas gérer le club seule. Comment allez-vous vous occuper de presque 300 élèves ? Et surtout, sur qui allez-vous montrer ce que vous voulez que les élèves reproduisent ?

\- Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà réfléchi à cette question et que j'y ai trouvé une réponse. J'aimerais m'associer avec le professeur Rogue pour ce projet. Grâce à son affiliation avec les Mangemorts, il a de l'expérience avec la magie offensive et leurs manières d'attaquer. Il saura donc comment les contrer. Il est le candidat idéal.

\- Vu comme cela, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Est-il d'accord ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé mais j'ai l'intention d'aller le voir dans son bureau après la dernière heure de cours.

\- Bien, j'apprécie votre initiative pour assurer la sûreté de nos élèves. Vous avez mon autorisation. "

Je ressors de son bureau avec un sourire satisfait. Il reste 40 minutes avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. J'ai pris l'habitude de lire le manuel de potions dès que j'avais quelques minutes de libres alors je l'emmenais partout avec moi. Je m'installe alors à mon bureau et commence à lire. Mais en ouvrant le livre, je remarque qu'il est écrit sur la première page : _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé._ Sûrement une sorte de surnom que s'était trouvé son ancien propriétaire. Je continue de lire jusqu'à ce que j'entende les élèves de cinquième année arriver.

Le reste des cours de l'après-midi se déroula normalement. J'ai préféré ne pas parler du club de duel aux élèves tant que ce n'est pas concret. Dès 17h00, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers les cachots. Je suis à la fois excitée et terrifiée de pouvoir enfin lui adresser la parole. Même lorsqu'on était tous les deux à Poudlard, car il a seulement 2 ans de plus que moi, je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix. Il ne participait pas en cours et faisais ses devoirs seul dans un coin de la salle commune. Je prends une grande inspiration et toque à la porte

Soudain, une voix grave et monotone m'invite à entrer.

J'ouvre légèrement la porte et me glisse docilement dans l'ouverture. Il est assis à son bureau au fond de la salle, en train de corriger des parchemins d'élèves. Il relève la tête pour savoir qui peut bien avoir besoin de lui parler à l'improviste ; son visage se ferma dès la seconde à laquelle il m'a vu.

\- " Que voulez-vous, Urdiales ?

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue. Je m'excuse de passer à l'improviste mais il fallait que je vous parle d'un projet.

\- Appelez-moi Rogue. Je ne suis pas votre professeur. Quel est-ce projet ? Et en quoi me concerne-t-il ?

\- L'attaque dont Delphin Murray a été victime hier soir m'a fait réaliser une chose. Nous entraînons nos élèves à se défendre contre des créatures dangereuses mais qu'en est-il des sorciers et sorcières malintentionnés ?  
Nos élèves ne savent à peine à se défendre en duel et sont totalement incapables d'attaquer. C'est pour cette raison que je veux créer un club de duel ouvert à tous les élèves.

\- Votre initiative a un sens, mais encore une fois, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- J'aimerais que vous gériez ce club avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire avec qui faire les démonstrations et gérer les 300 élèves. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier sachant se battre et vous avez de l'autorité. Vous êtes le candidat idéal !

\- Il est hors de question que je passe plus de temps que je n'en passe déjà entouré d'une bande de feignants bons à rien.

\- Essayez de voir ça autrement. Je me chargerais de la partie enseignement et vous n'aurez qu'à faire les démonstrations avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas choisir le professeur Flitwick ? Il était champion de duel dans sa jeunesse.

\- Je suis sûre que Filius est un duelliste accompli mais je crains qu'il n'inspire pas assez de sérieux et d'autorité aux élèves...

\- Où et quand se tiendraient les réunions ?

\- Je pense pouvoir aménager la Grande Salle en laissant seulement trois table dont une qui servira de "piste". On se réunirait une fois par semaine pendant les weekends lorsque la Grande Salle est libre.

\- Tout cela semble, réalisable. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais ?

\- Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et que même si vous n'éprouvez aucune sympathie envers les élèves, vous ne souhaiteriez à aucun d'entre eux de subir un tel traumatisme.

\- D'accord, je viendrais. Mais n'imaginez pas que je serais votre assistant.

\- Génial ! Ce sera un honneur de travailler avec vous. J'annoncerais l'ouverture du club et les détails concernant les séances demain matin.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non ça ira. Bonne soirée Rogue, dis-je en renfermant la massive porte derrière moi.

J'avais réussi ! Je venais de convaincre Severus Rogue de m'aider à enseigner le duel aux élèves ! Je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison il a accepté mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Cela m'a surpris lorsqu'il a commencé à parler et j'ai essayé de dissimuler ma réaction, mais je dois avouer que sa voix suave et posée m'a donné des frissons.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Je n'ai rien à gagner à faire des heures supplémentaires le weekend, surtout pour perdre mon temps à essayer d'enseigner le duel à des incapables. De toute façon c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et puis ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ? Si, ça l'est, mais je n'ai plus le choix.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pendant le dîner, j'observe discrètement Rogue ; je veux savoir si son humeur a changé depuis notre discussion. Et sans grande surprise, il reste impassible. C'était plutôt un bon signe, ça ne l'avait pas mis assez de mauvaise humeur pour que ce soit visible sur son visage.

Après manger, je remonte directement dans mes quartiers et me glisse dans une tenue plus confortable. J'attrape le manuel de potions mais cette fois j'ai envie de l'étudier car j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus, pas simplement impressionner Rogue. Je lis à la lumière d'une bougie jusqu'à 23h00 puis je m'endors, satisfaite de l'exploit que j'ai accomplis aujourd'hui.


	4. Protego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'annonce officielle de l'ouverture du club, les séances démarrent et les élèves sont enthousiastes. Mais assez rapidement un malheureux incident a lieu et pourrait changer l'attitude que Rogue et toi avez autour de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre Lilou et Rogue. Lilou = insère ton prénom ; Urdiales = insère ton nom de famille.

Durant le weekend, je me rends chez l'apothicaire à Pré-au-Lard afin d'acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un Philtre de Mort Vivante. Mais je ne vais pas seulement la concocter normalement, je vais prendre en compte les notes du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tester son efficacité mais on verra ça plus tard.

Lundi matin, 8h00, tout le monde prend son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et je m'apprête à annoncer l'ouverture du club de duel. Dumbledore se lève et avant qu'il n'ait commencé à parler, tous les élèves se turent :

\- " Bonjour à tous, mes chers élèves ! Avant de commencer cette nouvelle semaine le professeur Urdiales a quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Il se retourne et me regarde chaleureusement en hochant la tête. Je me lève et attends le silence complet avant de commencer.

\- " Après la terrible attaque dont a été victime une élève de première année, je veux faire en sorte qu'une telle chose ne se reproduis plus jamais. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous se sente en sécurité à Poudlard. Grâce aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vous apprenez à vous défendre contre des créatures malveillantes mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous défendre contre un sorcier ou une sorcière qui voudrait s'en prendre à vous. Même si nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour éviter qu'une attaque de ce genre n'arrive plus jamais, nous nous devons de vous préparer à toutes les éventualités. C'est pour cette raison que le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons décidé de créer un club de duel. Les séances auront lieu le samedi de 14 heures à 17 heures ici même dans la grande salle et tout le monde peut y participer, même les élèves de première année. Vous apprendrez comment désarmer ou immobiliser votre adversaire et plein d'autres choses très utiles. Pour cela il suffit d'inscrire votre nom sur la feuille que j'ai placé dans le hall en sortant. Merci de votre attention."

Je me rassois et de ce que je vois, les élèves semblent curieux. Certains commencent déjà à aller inscrire leurs noms sur la feuille. J'étais sûre que ça leur plairait. Je jette un coup d'œil à Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il a pensé de mon annonce et à ma grande surprise, il me regardait et a hoché très légèrement la tête. Il doit être satisfait que je ne l’aie pas présenté comme un simple assistant.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mais dans quoi est-ce-que je me suis embarqué moi ? Au moins les élèves sont intéressés donc je ne fais pas ça pour rien. Mais qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je fais ça pour lui rendre service. J'ai accepté seulement pour pouvoir prendre le poste si elle échoue.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tout au long de la journée, de nombreux élèves m'ont posé tout un tas de question, comme par exemple : On va devoir s'entraîner les uns sur les autres ? On a besoin d'une autorisation des parents ? Ou encore, mais on va avoir mal après ?

J'ai dû leur expliquer qu'un duel est avant tout combat donc forcément ils allaient se faire mal. Mais évidemment, je les ai rassurés en leur disant que quelques bleus n'étaient pas grande chose à payer par rapport à ce qu'ils seront capables d'éviter grâce à ces séances.

Dans quasiment chacun de mes cours j'entends des élèves dirent qu'ils ont hâte d'être samedi. Je suis obligée de leur demander d'arrêter de parler mais la vérité c'est que moi aussi je suis impatiente de commencer !

Cette semaine fut très productive.

Mardi, j'ai étudié une dernière fois la préparation du Philtre de Mort Vivante avant de me lancer.

Mercredi, je me suis enfin lancée et j'ai concocté le puissant somnifère en tenant compte des conseils du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé,_ mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je la testerais.

Jeudi et vendredi, j'ai préparé la séance de samedi qui portera sur un des basiques du duel : _le sortilège de Désarmement_.

Et puis le jour-J était enfin arrivé. Je me lève à 6h45, prends une longue douche durant laquelle je me lave les cheveux et je choisis soigneusement ma tenue. Je veux qu'absolument tout soit parfait aujourd'hui. Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner aux alentours de 7h20 mais je reste dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à 8 heures. N'ayant rien à faire jusqu'à 14 heures, je vais me balader à Pré-au-Lard et décide d'aller à Gaichiffon. Après avoir erré dans les rayons pendant près de 30 minutes, je choisis une chemise cintrée bleu nuit et un porte-baguette s'attachant autour de la cuisse. J'en ai eu pour quelques gallions mais ça en valait la peine. Je ne veux pas porter ma nouvelle chemise aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de l'abîmer.

Je rentre au château vers 10 heures, le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de corriger les devoirs sur les loups-garou qu'on m'a rendu mardi. Je finis pile à l'heure du déjeuner et ne perds pas de temps pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des professeurs m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour tout à l'heure. Vers 13h40, une fois que tout le monde a quitté les lieux je me mets au travail. Je commence par placer une des tables au milieu de la pièce et placer les autres parallèles à celle-là. Celle du milieu servira de "piste" et les deux autres seront les gradins. Je recouvre également la table du milieu avec un long tapis, histoire de ne pas trop se faire mal en tombant. La Salle est enfin prête.

Les premiers élèves commencent déjà à entrer et je les invite à s'asseoir aux tables sur les côtés en attendant de commencer. J'espère que Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver, il est déjà 13h55...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il est à peine 13h55, hors de question que j'arrive en avance. J'arriverais à 14 heures, comme convenu. J'ai accepté de participer aux démonstrations, pas de tout mettre en place. Tout ça c'était son idée ; mais alors pourquoi elle a dit que c'était "notre" idée dans son annonce ?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A 14 heures pile, Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle. On aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré être partout sauf ici. Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant qu'il est là et qu'une centaine d'élève aussi, on peut débuter. Je me mets debout sur la table centrale et annonce comment va se passer cette première séance :

\- " Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu si nombreux pour cette première réunion du club de duel. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un des sorts les plus indispensables du combat : _le sortilège de Désarmement_. Son incantation est _Expelliarmus._ Travaillons là un peu avant de débuter la pratique. Répétez après moi : Expelliarmus !

\- (tous les élèves) Expelliarmus.

-Encore une fois, avec plus de conviction cette fois. Expelliarmus !

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Parfait ! Le professeur Rogue et moi allons désormais faire une démonstration."

Je me tourne vers lui et l'invite à me rejoindre sur la table d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il quitte alors le coin dans lequel il se tenait debout depuis le début et monte sur la piste. Nous nous mettons en position, chacun à une des extrémités de la table.

\- "Le professeur Rogue va maintenant me désarmer en utilisant l’incantation que nous venons de répéter."

Je me tiens face à lui, baguette à la main, prête à être envoyée au tapis par la puissance du sort.

\- "Expelliarmus !"

Ma baguette me vola des mains, tournoya dans les airs et retomba quelques mètres derrière moi. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Rogue n'a pas lancé un sortilège très puissant. Assez pour me désarmer mais trop faible pour me faire tomber. Il aurait pu se défouler ou même se prouver supérieur aux élèves mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'était pourtant une occasion parfaite de se venger sans que personne ne s'en rende compte...

Un élève me rend ma baguette pendant que j'explique comment correctement lancer ce sort.

\- " Merci au professeur Rogue qui a parfaitement exécuté le sortilège de Désarmement. La clé est de visualiser la baguette de votre adversaire voler hors de ses mains."

Pendant les 2 heures et demi qui ont suivi, Rogue est resté à l'écart pendant que je conseillais les élèves un par un. Ils sont désormais tous capables de désarmer un adversaire. Ils apprennent plus vite que ce que je pensais.

La semaine suivante, ont eu lieu les épreuves de sélection pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Étant moi-même ancienne batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard, je me devais d'assister aux épreuves. Je voulais féliciter en personne les nouvelles recrues.

Le samedi suivant, je décide de porter la chemise bleue que j'ai achetée la semaine dernière. Le sujet du jour étant _Le Charme du Bouclier_ , je n'ai pas peur de l'abîmer. Rogue arriva de nouveau à 14 heures pile, me laissant aménager la Salle seule. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a accepté de participer aux démonstrations, rien d'autre.

Cette fois-ci, environ 150 élèves ont assisté à la séance. Le bouche-à-oreille fait son effet à ce que je vois. Après avoir expliqué à quoi servait le Charme du Bouclier, je demande à Rogue de me joindre sur la table pour montrer aux élèves comment bloquer n'importe quel sortilège mineur. Cette fois-ci, j'attaque Rogue avec le Maléfice du Saucisson qu'il devra le bloquer. Nous nous mettons tous les deux en place et je me lance : 

\- " Petrificus Totalus ! 

\- Protego !"

Soudain, une lumière bleue illumina toute la Salle et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais allongée sur le dos, plusieurs mètres derrière là où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. Je me redresse, légèrement étourdie. Les élèves sont tous choqués et certains me demandent si je vais bien. Je me tourne alors vers Rogue. Dans son regard, je décèle une pointe de culpabilité, mais il se ressaisit dès qu'il se rend compte que je l'ai vu. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me relève, me dépoussière et dis : 

\- " Merci au professeur Rogue qui vient de nous montrer qu'un Charme du Bouclier, s'il est assez puissant, peut même repousser l'ennemi."

Quelques élèves ricanent.

Pendant tout le reste de la séance, Rogue resta silencieux et aussi discret que possible. Il quitta la Salle dès la seconde où je libérai les élèves. Je me demande s’il s'en veut ou s'il est fier d'avoir prouvé qu'il est plus fort que la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Même plus de deux heures après l'incident, j'ai encore mal à l'épaule. J'ai dû retomber dessus dans ma chute. Une fois que tout le monde a quitté La Grande Salle, je remets les tables en ordre, j'enfile ma cape et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille face à un miroir et regarde mon omoplate. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, j'avais bien un hématome. Toute mon épaule avait viré au bleu/violet. J'ai essayé tous les sorts dont je me souviens pour atténuer la douleur et réduire le bleu mais la magie de soin n'est pas mon fort. Au bout de 15 minutes à essayer tout ce que je peux, j'abandonne. Ce n'est qu'un bleu, il ne fait mal que si on le touche après tout. J'enfile un short en tissu noir et un débardeur rouge bordeaux. Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et je commence à corriger des devoirs de quatrième année sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de lancer le charme aussi puissamment ? Son sortilège n'était pas puissant, le charme le plus basique l'aurait facilement bloqué. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je vais obtenir son poste à la fin de l'année. Et puis même en dehors de mon objectif ça ne se fait pas d'assommer les gens, merde Severus ! Devant 150 élèves en plus ! J'ai bien vu la manière dont elle est retombée, elle a dû se faire mal. La moindre des choses serait de lui apporter une potion pour accélérer sa guérison.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je me lève de mon bureau et vais ouvrir. A ma plus grande surprise, il s'agissait de Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu’il peut bien avoir à me dire après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- " Rogue ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demandais-je en me couvrant l'épaule avec ma main

\- Je vois que vous êtes en effet mal tombée, répondit-il en regardant l'hématome recouvrant mon épaule gauche.

\- Ah ça ? C'est rien du tout c'est juste un bleu, j'en ai eu d'autres...

\- Je suis venu vous apporter un potion pour accélérer la guérison de votre épaule."

Il me tend une fiole contenant potion orange.

\- "Appliquez sur l'hématome matin et soir jusqu'à la guérison complète.

\- C'est gentil mais, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé-

\- Si, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. C'est quand même à cause de moi si vous êtes dans cet état.

\- Et bien, merci Rogue, c'est très gentil de votre part."

Il hocha légèrement la tête et recula de la porte.

Est-ce-que ce qu'il vient de se passer est réel ? De la part de Rogue, je ne pensais même pas recevoir d'excuses. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Être visé par un maléfice du Saucisson a dû lui rappeler ses jours à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre la honte que James Potter et ses amis lui ont fait subir devant ses élèves.

Il est temps d'aller voir l'efficacité de la potion qu'il m'a donnée. Je retire la bretelle de mon débardeur et étale la mixture sur l'hématome ; il se résorbe à vue d'œil ! Une chose est sûre, il a vraiment un don pour les potions.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Pourquoi ? A sa place je ne peux même pas imaginer comment j'aurai réagi... Grâce la potion, elle devrait être complètement rétablie d'ici 3 jours. 

Est-ce qu'elle se comportera de la même manière autour de moi ?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Maudits Lutins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de maintenant, je vais arrêter de faire le résumé du chapitre car je trouve que ça "spoil" la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, merci de votre lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille.

Dès le lendemain matin, la douleur avait presque disparu et l'hématome s'était résorbé de moitié. Comme c'était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, je déjeune à Pré-au-Lard avec une amie et ancienne collègue du Ministère qui y travaille toujours. Je lui raconte comment se passe, jusqu'à présent, ma première année en tant que professeur à Poudlard et elle m'informe, dans la mesure de ce qui est divulgable, de l'avancée des enquêtes du Ministère. Après avoir mangé, nous nous sommes promenées dans les rues du village puis, vers 14h30, je suis rentrée au château, la laissant faire quelques emplettes seule.

Je suis à jour dans les corrections de parchemins donc je cherche à me rendre utile ailleurs : il se trouve que le professeur Chourave est en train de rempoter des bébés mandragores dans les serres. Elle accepte mon aide volontiers. Elle me rappelle la marche à suivre et nous nous mettons au travail. J'avais oublié à quel point, même bébés, les mandragores sont insupportables voire dangereuses. A 19 heures, nous avons enfin terminé. Cela fait du bien de se sentir utile aux autres de temps en temps.

Dès mardi, mon épaule s'est entièrement rétablie, grâce, ou plutôt à cause de Rogue. Je me demande s'il s'en veut... 

Le reste de la semaine se déroule de la manière la plus tranquille ; tant mieux car le seul effet secondaire de la potion de Rogue est une fatigue qui peut durer jusqu'à plusieurs jours près la fin du traitement. Malgré quelques somnolences, je parviens tout de même à rendre mes cours intéressants. Et puis vendredi arriva enfin, j'étais épuisée. Cette fois-ci je ne reste pas dans mon bureau après mon dernier cours. J'attrape mes affaires en vitesse et fonce vers ma chambre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me reposer mais bien de dormir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'enfiler un pyjama, je me laisse simplement tomber sur mon lit, il est alors 17h40. Il m'a fallu moins de 2 minutes pour m'endormir.

Je me réveille aux alentours de 19 heures, encore fatiguée. Il faut quand même que je puisse dormir cette nuit. Je sors du lit, la mine affreuse, mais j'ai encore du temps avant de devoir descendre dîner. Je me lave le visage et regroupe mes cheveux dans un chignon bas grâce à un charme. Une amie me l'avait appris lorsque nous étions en dernière année. Je me souviens qu'elle passait des heures sur ses cheveux pour impressionner un garçon dans sa classe d'arithmancie. A 19h20 je suis enfin présentable et pile à l'heure pour le dîner. Je m'assois aux côté du professeur Brulopôt :

\- " Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, ma chère. Dites-moi, comment s'est passé votre semaine ?

\- Et bien, assez banale mais tout de même fatigante. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je dormais encore il y a de cela une heure. Et de votre côté ?

\- Tout se passait normalement jusqu'à ce que ce midi, des Lutins de Cornouailles s'échappent de leurs cages...

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Ils ont migré vers le château et plus précisément dans la réserve de potions située dans les cachots.

\- J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas réorganisé les potions dans l'ordre alphabétique ?

\- En effet, ils ont détruit la quasi-totalité du stock de l'école... Il a fallu que le professeur Rogue et moi-même annulent nos cours de l'après-midi pour pouvoir les immobiliser et à les remettre en cage. Il était furieux. Même pour un maître des potions aussi doué que lui, il est impossible de reconstituer la totalité de la réserve en un weekend seul. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me débarrasser de ces vieilles cages rouillées il y a bien longtemps. J'ai essayé de m'excuser mais il semblait retenir tant de rage que je me suis dit qu'il serait plus prudent de le laisser pour le moment.

\- Je peux peut-être l'aider. Dès le début de l'année je me suis replongée dans les potions en relisant le manuel de sixième année.

\- C'est bien gentil de votre part de vous proposer ainsi. Il refusera sûrement à premier abord mais n'abandonnez pas, au fond il sait qu'il ne peut pas y parvenir seul.

\- Cela ne sera pas facile de le convaincre mais je ferais le maximum. J'irais le voir un peu après la fin du repas. »

Après le dîner, j'attends environ un quart d'heure pendant lequel je jette un dernier coup d'œil au manuel puis je me dirige vers les cachots. Il va me falloir tout le courage que je peux rassembler. Je suis terrifiée mais il me doit bien ça, c'est à mon tour de l'aider cette fois. Je m'arrête devant l'énorme porte de bois et prends une grande inspiration.

  
Je toque trois fois à la porte. Il m'invite à entrer d'une voix encore plus agacée que d'habitude. Je me glisse dans l'ouverture de la porte et la referme cautionnement derrière moi. Je balaye la pièce du regard et ne le voie nulle part. J'entends du bruit dans l'atelier, il doit déjà être en train de refaire les potions détruites par les Lutins. Je passe l'ouverture dans le mur de droite et le vois debout devant une longue table sur laquelle se trouvent 3 chaudrons différents et pleins de bocaux d'ingrédients. Il relève la tête puis retourne immédiatement à ses préparations.

\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer, vous remercierez le professeur Brulopôt de ma part.

\- Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi et-

\- Dans ce cas vous savez que je suis légèrement occupé.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous aider. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai étudié le manuel de sixième année. Je n'ai pas votre niveau mais je suis capable de faire quasiment toutes les potions du programme.

\- Vous êtes venue me déranger pour que je vous félicite ?

\- Non, simplement pour que vous me laissiez vous aider. Vous savez très bien que seul, même si vous y passez tout le weekend, vous n'aurez pas reconstitué tout le stock d'ici lundi. »

Il relève lentement la tête, il sait que j'ai raison.

\- « La potion que vous m'avez donné pour mon épaule a fonctionné à merveille, laissez-moi vous aider en retour.

Il me fixe durant quelques secondes puis se pince le haut du nez en soupirant.

\- « C'est d'accord, vous pouvez m'assister. Mais vous devrez m'informer de tout ce que vous faites.

\- Compris. Par quoi je commence ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui vous devez préparer 3 Philtres de Mort Vivante. »

Super, j'en connais la recette par cœur. Puisque je suis à l'aise, je vais faire les 3 simultanément. Je rassemble tout le matériel et les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin et je commence. Comme requis, je le tiens au courant de tout ce que j'entreprends. J'écrase les fèves soporifiques avec le plat de la lame pour en extraire le jus, comme recommandé par _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Lorsque je lui annonce cette étape, il se fige et me regarde.

\- « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non... Continuez. »

Si je n'ai rien fait de mal, qu'il lui a pris ?

Il a la même réaction lorsque je remue une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis sept fois dans le sens contraire pour obtenir la couleur claire plus vite. Je termine mes 3 potions vers 23 heures.

\- « J'ai terminé.

\- Ah bon ? Déjà ? Faites-moi voir. »

Il s'approche, se penche au-dessus des chaudrons puis déclare :

\- « Tout me semble en ordre. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Je récupère ma cape, mon sac en bandoulière et me dirige vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. J'ai la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il m'interrompt. Il s'était levé en vitesse et était maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à l'atelier.

\- « Attendez. Comment avez-vous su qu'il est plus simple d'extraire le jus des fèves avec le plat de la lame du couteau ? Et comment avez-vous su que l'on obtient le couleur claire plus rapidement en remuant une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis sept fois dans le sens contraire ? Ces informations ne figurent pas dans le manuel de sixième année.

\- Le manuel que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque est rempli d'annotations très utiles. Elles permettent d'améliorer les effets des potions tout en réduisant leurs temps de préparation. Grâce à ça, nous aurons sûrement fini d'ici la fin du weekend.

\- Ces indications auraient pu être erronées, vous auriez pu perdre du temps et gaspiller des ingrédients.

\- C'est justement pour éviter ça que, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai concocté un Philtre de Mort Vivante en suivant les annotations de mon côté. Je l'ai testé sur mon Niffleur et il a marché à merveille.

\- Je m'attendais à plus d'imprudence de votre part... Dorénavant vous suivrez ces annotations, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- D'accord. A quelle heure puis-je revenir demain ?

\- Après la séance du club de duel.

\- Je serais là à 17h20, le temps de remettre la Grande Salle en ordre. Bonne nuit.

Il hoche simplement la tête et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je rentre à mon appartement vers 23h15. Je lance mon sac sur mon bureau, enfile un pyjama et me glisse sous la couette. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de 10 minutes pour m'endormir.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Comment est-ce possible qu'elle ait mon ancien manuel ? Je pensais m'en être débarrassé. A-t-elle compris que c'était le mien ? Est-ce-que je devrais lui dire ? Non. Mais si elle s'en rend compte ? J'en fais trop, et puis même si elle le découvre, qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien faire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être utile à qui que ce soit.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Je reviendrai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille ; (y/h/c) = insère ta couleur de cheveux.

Ce matin je me suis accordée une grasse matinée ; Rogue ne m'a demandé de revenir qu'après la séance du club de duel et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner mais ça ne fait rien, je me rattraperais ce midi. Pour être plus à l'aise cette après-midi j'opte pour pantalon moulant mais extensible kaki avec mes fidèles boots noires et une chemise noire. Je décide de laisser mon épaisse et ondulée chevelure détachée. Il manque quelque chose... Mon porte-baguette ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Après avoir fouillé toute la chambre j'ai enfin une idée d'où il peut bien être. J'attrape Pilf, le secoue et sans grande surprise, je retrouve l'objet disparu. Il a dû être attiré par la boucle de ceinture. Je l'attache autour de ma cuisse et je suis enfin prête.

Tous les professeurs sont présents au déjeuner, y compris Rogue ; même s'il s'est dépêché, sans doute pour pouvoir continuer la préparation de ses potions. Je mange plus que d'habitude tout en essayant de ne pas passer pour une gloutonne. Je finis de manger assez tard donc je ne remonte pas dans ma chambre ; je reste jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit sorti pour pouvoir aménager la Salle.

La séance d'aujourd'hui porta sur le _sortilège de Répulsion_ dont l'incantation est _Repulso._ Les élèves de première et deuxième année ont encore un peu de mal, à part la petite Delphin qui a très vite réussi, mais dans l'ensemble, le sortilège fut assez bien maîtrisé. Rogue était encore plus en retrait qu'à son habitude, seulement impliqué dans les démonstrations.

A la fin de la séance, je réponds rapidement aux questions de quelques élèves, remets la Grande Salle en ordre et fonce vers les cachots. J'ai dit que je serais là à 17h20 alors j'y serais. J'arrive enfin devant l'énorme porte de bois, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 17h19. Je reprends mon souffle et toque à exactement à l'heure prévue. Il m'invite à entrer presque instantanément. Je pénètre alors dans l'atelier : il est penché au-dessus de ce qui semble être du Poussos, sûrement pour Madame Pomfresh.  
  
  


\- " Bonjour Rogue. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?  
  


\- Vous devez concocter 5 Élixirs d'Euphorie pour ce soir.  
  


\- Super, je m'y mets de ce pas."  
  
  


Grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé ça ne devrais pas me prendre trop de temps. Je regroupe les ingrédients et le matériel dont j'ai besoin et je commence. Je le tiens au courant de toutes les étapes tout en étant attentive à ses possibles réactions. Et contrairement à hier soir, il ne releva aucunes de mes indications. Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu changer en une nuit ? A 19h15, mes 5 chaudrons sont terminés.  
  
  


\- " Mes Élixirs d'Euphorie sont prêts."  
  


Il se redresse d'un coup, surpris, mais le visage toujours impassible. Il inspecte les chaudrons un par un d'un œil inquisiteur puis retourne à sa table. Il me répond sans même me regarder.  
  
  


\- " Vous avez terminé plus tôt que ce que je pensais. Vous pouvez partir, il est déjà l'heure de dîner.  
  
  


\- " Et vous, vous n'y allez pas ? Je n'ai pas faim, je peux rester vous aider.  
  


\- Vous avez déjà fait assez pour la journée, vous pouvez y aller.  
  


\- Non, j'ai seulement réalisé 5 Élixirs d'Euphorie alors que vous avez eu le temps de concocter au moins le double de Poussos. Je veux être utile !  
  


\- Il semble que je n'arriverais pas à vous faire partir à moins de vous laisser m'assister.  
  
  


\- Bonne déduction.  
  


\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à argumenter avec vous alors je suppose que vous pouvez rester.  
  


\- Merci, en quoi puis-je être utile ?  
  


\- Vous pouvez préparer 3 _potions pour un sommeil sans rêves_ pour l'infirmerie."  
  
  
  
  
  


J'acquiesce de la tête et me mets au travail. Cette potion est légèrement plus complexe que celles que j'ai pu faire auparavant mais je pense en être capable. Je l'avais énervé mais je m'en fiche. Il finira bien par comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que je voulais juste me rendre utile. Aux alentours de 23h30, ma potion atteint enfin sa couleur violette finale. Je soupire et étire mes bras, engourdis d'avoir touillé pendant si longtemps et il le remarque.  
  
  


\- " Si vous avez terminé vous pouvez partir.  
  
  


\- Vous ne vérifiez pas avant ?  
  
  


\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
  
  


\- Euh, d'accord. A partir de quelle heure est-ce-que je peux revenir ?  
  
  


\- Je devrais être en mesure de finir seul maintenant.  
  
  


\- Sans remettre en question vos talents, je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai bien vu les dégâts que les Lutins ont causé et-  
  
  


\- Et je vous assure que je peux finir seul.  
  
  


\- Encore une fois, je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais il faut regarder les choses en face-  
  
  


\- Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide !  
  
  


\- Je viendrais à 11 heures."  
  
  


Je quitte l'atelier avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort mais il faut bien qu'il voit les choses en face : il reste trop de choses à faire.  
  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  


Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair : je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une petite incapable qui réussit simplement ses potions parce qu'elle a relu le manuel de quelqu'un qui lui, s'y connait vraiment !  
  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  


En rentrant dans ma chambre je me suis rendue compte que mes vêtements s'étaient imprégnés des fumées émanant des potions. Je les mets donc dans le panier à linge sale pour que les elfes de maison les lavent. Je dors quasiment debout mais je vais quand même me doucher, il faut bien garder une certaine hygiène de vie. Tant que j'y suis, autant me laver les cheveux. Ils doivent sûrement sentir la fumée aussi. En sortant de la douche j'enfile un bas de pyjama avec un t-shirt trop grand d'un de mes groupes préférés : The Police. J'ai eu ce t-shirt à l'un de leurs concerts en 1979. Le chanteur l'avait lancé dans la foule. S'il y a bien un domaine où les moldus sont plus développés que les sorciers, c'est bien la musique. Le fait d'avoir pris ma douche avant d'aller me coucher m'a un peu réveillé mais je me suis quand même endormie après 20 minutes à fixer le plafond.  
  
  
  
  
  


J'ai été réveillée à 8 heures par le réveil que j'avais programmé la veille en me couchant. Ce n'est pas la peine de me doucher maintenant donc je m'habille directement en sortant du lit. Je veux être confortable tout en restant "classe". Un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec un pull bleu nuit me semble être un bon compromis. Et bien évidemment, mes boots à lacets noires.

A 8h20, je descends dans la Grande Salle ; Rogue n'y étais pas. Soit il est venu très tôt pour retourner au plus vite dans son atelier, ou alors il a carrément sauté le petit-déjeuner. Je discute un peu avec Minerva, je la rassure en lui disant que la reconstitution du stock de potions avance bien etc...

Je vais ensuite à la bibliothèque en attendant 11 heures. J'emprunte le manuel de septième année et commence à le feuilleter. Je survole les pages en essayant d'en retenir le plus possible, impossible de savoir ce que je vais devoir concocter aujourd'hui. Je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre, à la fois pressée et effrayée d'y retourner après notre dernière conversation. A 10h50, je commence à rassembler les affaires que j'ai éparpillées autour du livre et renfile ma cape. Je me rends à l'atelier d'un pas décidé, rassemblant tout mon courage.

A 11 heures pile je toque à sa porte mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Je réessaye quelques secondes plus tard, même conclusion. Il est forcément là, il ne veut juste pas me laisser entrer. Mais je n'entends aucun bruit venir de l'intérieur, et mes oreilles bourdonnent... Je n'y crois pas. Il a été jusqu'à lancer _Assurdiato_ sur la porte ! Je murmure alors le contre sort : Finite Incantatem. Je peux enfin entendre des bocaux de verre s'entrechoquer.

Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant : j'essaie de le convaincre de me laisser entrer ou je rentre sans y avoir été invitée en prenant le risque de gâcher toutes mes chances. Après m'être comportée comme je l'ai fait hier, la première option paraît plus sûre. Je dois parler fort mais sans paraître agressive pour qu'il puisse m'entendre à travers l'épaisse porte de bois.  
  
  


\- " Je sais que vous êtes là, votre Assurdiato n'était pas très difficile à annuler. Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai pu paraître irrespectueuse hier soir mais je n'ai que de bonnes intentions. Je ne sais pas si vous vous méfiez de moi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais vous avez besoin d'aide, vous le savez, et je veux simplement être utile."  
  
  


Je marque une pause en espérant obtenir une réponse, sans succès.  
  
  


\- " Vous ne pourrez pas m'ignorer très longtemps. Et puis vous savez parfaitement que si le stock n'est pas complet avant la fin du weekend, vous devrez y consacrer tout votre temps libre de la semaine prochaine. Je peux vous aider à éviter ça."  
  
  


Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque j'entends un léger clic venant du verrou. J'ouvre lentement la porte et me glisse dans l'ouverture. Je me dirige vers le laboratoire d'un pas silencieux. Toujours aucun moyen de savoir s'il m'a laissé entrer pour que je l'aide ou pour mieux me faire repartir.  
  
  


\- " C'est la seconde fois que vous ignorez mes consignes, mademoiselle (y/l/n). Etes-vous incapable de vous discipliner ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable obstinée ?  
  
  


\- Que préférez-vous que je réponde ?"  
  
  


Il détourna le regard en soupirant. Et lui ? Quand va-t-il se rendre à l'évidence ?  
  
  


\- " Vous êtes en train de me faire perdre du temps précieux !  
  
  


-Et je peux vous en faire gagner !  
  
  


\- C'est d'accord ! Vous pouvez rester. Vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps, mettez-vous au travail.  
  
  


-Vous avez fait le bon choix. Par quoi est-ce-que je commence ?  
  
  


\- 5 doses de Pimentine pour madame Pomfresh."  
  
  


Je vais chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin en silence. Il est bien décidé à se venger, les fumées produites durant la préparation de Pimentine brûlent les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, depuis la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard, je ne vais nulle part sans mon porte-bonheur : mes anciennes lunettes de Quidditch. Je charme mes longs cheveux (y/h/c) en une queue de cheval haute et j'enfile mes lunettes de protection. Je peux enfin m'y mettre.  
  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  


Elle n'a pas intérêt à m'avoir fait perdre autant de temps si c'est pour rater ses potions ! Cela ne devrait pas arriver si elle a correctement retenu toutes les indications de mon manuel. Au fait, devrais-je le lui reprendre ? Il est bien trop dangereux, il contient également tous les sorts que j'ai créé...   
  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  



	7. Je reste que cela vous plaise ou non

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille ; (y/h/c) = insère ta couleur de cheveux.  
> J'ai un jour de retard je sais ! ;) Je m'en excuse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Après plusieurs étapes, la Pimentine doit reposer pendant exactement 30 minutes. Puisqu'il est déjà 12h45, j'en profite pour aller déjeuner en vitesse. Rogue n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire une pause.

\- " Ma Pimentine doit reposer alors je vais monter manger un morceau. Vous n'allez pas déjeuner ?

\- Je n'en ai ni le temps, ni le besoin.

\- D'accord, je serais de retour d'ici 25 minutes."

Il vaut mieux ne pas insister. J'attrape simplement ma cape et quitte l'atelier d'un pas pressé.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Je pourrais l'empêcher de revenir... Mais je me retrouverais à devoir terminer ce qu'elle a commencé en plus de ce que j'ai déjà à faire. Ce serait idiot de me pénaliser tout seul.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'ai avalé quelques pommes de terre au four avec un blanc de poulet et suis aussitôt retourné au laboratoire. Je vais devoir recommencer ma Pimentine depuis le début si je rate le coche. A 13h10, je suis déjà de retour devant mes chaudrons, les yeux rivés sur ma montre en attendant 13h15. Je termine mes potions vers 14h30 et les soumet à vérification.

\- " Les 5 doses de Pimentine sont prêtes.

\- Bien, les potions communes ont désormais toutes été refaites. Si vous êtes toujours décidée à m'aider, il faut préparer du Veritaserum. Où est-ce au-dessus de vos compétences ?"

Il haussa les sourcils en insistant lourdement sur "au-dessus" et "compétences". Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Me rappeler que je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui en potions ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater ce Veritaserum si je veux qu'il me respecte un jour.

\- " Il y a bien une page consacrée au Veritaserum dans le manuel que j'ai emprunté mais elle ne contient pas beaucoup d'informations quant à la préparation. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, voir ce que je peux trouver sur le sujet. Je ne serais pas longue."

Il détourne le regard, sûrement agacé que sa remarque ne m'atteigne pas. Cette fois, je laisse toutes mes affaires sur une chaise et me rends à la bibliothèque en passant par les toilettes. Une fois là-bas et pour ne pas perdre de temps, je me renseigne auprès de madame Pince sur les ouvrages qui pourraient m'être utiles. Le plus détaillé se trouve dans la réserve à laquelle mon statut de professeur me donne désormais accès. Grâce aux instructions de l'aigrie bibliothécaire, je trouve ce que je cherche en moins de 5 minutes. J'y jetterais un coup d'œil de retour au laboratoire, je lui ai dit que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Une fois de retour dans les cachots, je fais de la place sur un coin de ma table et y pose le livre. Je reste debout, penchée sur la page qui m'intéresse. Après l'avoir relue plusieurs fois, je me sens enfin prête à commencer la préparation du Veritaserum. Je vais chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin et mets de l'eau à chauffer.

Aux alentours de 17 heures, je décide d'entamer la conversation ; nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis mon excursion à la bibliothèque. Et puis, il a l'air de s'être calmé.

\- « Mon Veritaserum avance bien. Qu'êtes-vous en train de préparer ? »

Il semblait surpris de m'entendre.

\- « De la chance liquide. En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- Du Felix Felicis ? Incroyable ! Mais celle-ci ne sera pas terminée avant 6 mois. Au fait, qu'est-ce-qui fait que sa préparation prend autant de temps ?

\- Il faut remuer 7 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre à chaque pleine lune pendant 6 mois."

Il est concentré sur ce qu'il fait, je devrais le laisser tranquille. Je retourne alors à ma préparation, qui elle, nécessite toute mon attention. Lorsque je relève enfin la tête, il est déjà 19h45.

\- " Je vais aller dîner, vous venez ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une pause.

\- Euh, sûr ?"

Il me fusille du regard.

\- " D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors."

J'attrape ma cape et remonte les escaliers vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assois à côté de Brulopôt, il s'est fait très discret depuis l'accident vendredi.

\- " Bonjour Silvanus, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Comment était votre weekend ?

\- Et bien, il aurait pu être meilleur. Je me suis procuré de nouvelles cages pour les Lutins de Cornouailles pour éviter qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise plus jamais. A ce propos, est-ce-que vous savez si le professeur Rogue est toujours en colère contre moi ?

\- Difficile à dire. Il est en colère contre moi ça c'est sûr mais il l'est peut-être encore un peu envers vous. Il a passé le weekend dans son laboratoire et il a sûrement pris du retard sur des projets personnels mais il vous pardonnera, j'en suis sûre.

\- Serait-ce une bonne idée de lui présenter mes excuses ?

\- Bien sûr, cela vous aidera à vous pardonner vous-même. C'est une bonne idée mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous pardonne tout de suite. Cela prendra du temps mais ça viendra. J'en suis sûre.

\- Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral. J'irais lui parler dans la semaine, quand tout sera fini.

\- Tant mieux. Malheureusement je dois vous laisser, il faut que je retourne finir mes potions. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Les accidents arrivent même aux meilleurs."

Quand j'y repense, Rogue n'a rien avalé depuis ce matin. Comment tient-il aussi longtemps. Je pourrais lui ramener quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime manger. Autant lui ramener un petit peu de tout. Je me dirige vers les cuisines et parle à l'elfe en charge.

\- Serait-ce possible de faire livrer un peu de tout, mais pas trop quand même, au bureau du professeur Rogue d'ici, disons un quart d'heure ?

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu manger comme tout le monde ?

\- Et bien vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais il y a eu un accident dans la réserve de potions vendredi dernier et il est trop occupé à refaire toutes les potions qui ont été détruites.

\- Ne peut-il pas faire une pause ?

\- La préparation de certaines potions requiert une précision à la seconde près.

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine que nous pouvons faire une exception.

\- Merci beaucoup, je n'oublierais pas."

Il ordonne à un des elfes encore présents dans les cuisines de préparer tout ce dont le professeur Rogue pourrait avoir envie. Devrais-je arriver avant ou après les plats. Avant, il renverrait sûrement l'elfe en disant qu'il fait erreur sur la personne. Dans ce cas-là je dois me dépêcher d'y retourner.

De retour au laboratoire, je dépose ma cape sur la chaise où j'avais laissé mon sac au préalable et retourne mon Veritaserum. Jusque-là je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreurs. Alors que j'étais totalement concentrée sur ma potion, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Rogue se redresse d'un coup. Il regarde la porte comme s'il pouvait voir à travers puis se tourne vers moi. Je garde un sourire forcé, il a l'air plus furieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- " Qu'avez-vous encore manigancé (y/l/n) ?"

Au lieu de répondre, je me contente simplement d'aller ouvrir la porte. L'elfe fait léviter les plats jusqu'à la table libre et repart en silence.

\- " Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce-que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin et vous n'aurez pas fini avant tard ce soir, alors j'ai fait venir quelques choses à manger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez alors j'ai demandé un peu de tout.

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour me rappeler de me nourrir.

\- Je ne vous force pas à manger. C'est juste que vous pouvez vous servir si vous avez faim. Ne mangez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie."

Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- " Quant à moi, je vais retourner à mon Veritaserum. A plus tard alors."

Il retourne à son Felix Felicis sans même regarder ce qu'a apporté l'elfe.

Si je ne fais aucune erreur d'ici là, je devrais avoir fini ce que j'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui. Et en effet, 1h30 plus tard, je n'ai plus rien à faire sur le Veritaserum. Il n'est pas fini puisque sa préparation prend un mois, mais j'en ai terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Je me tourne alors vers Rogue pour lui demander ce que je peux faire maintenant ; il s'était servi un fish & chips et mangeait une frite de temps à autre. Il s'essuie les mains lorsqu'il se rend compte que je le regarde. Mieux vaut ne faire aucun commentaires là-dessus.

\- " Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur mon Veritaserum, je peux peut-être vous aider sur le Felix Felicis ?

\- Vous allez sûrement devoir recommencer le Veritaserum alors je finirais seul. Cela ne vaut sans doute pas la peine que j'y jette un coup d'œil de toute façon.

\- J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille si vous le vérifiez quand même.

\- D'accord. Si cela vous permet de mieux dormir...

Il se penche au-dessus de mon chaudron et se fige. Il tente de cacher sa surprise mais n'y parviens évidemment pas puisque je l'ai remarqué.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Contrairement à ce que je pensais, tout semble aller jusqu'ici. Mais il est impossible de savoir s'il a été correctement préparé avant un mois.

\- Prévenez-moi lorsque vous le saurez. Puisque je ne dois pas tout recommencer, ça veut dire que je peux vous aider sur le Felix Felicis ?

\- J'imagine que oui...

\- Super ! C'est une bonne occasion de m'améliorer."

J'ai passé les 3 heures suivantes à l'assister dans la mesure de mes compétences, tout en prenant des notes sur la préparation de la potion. Elles ne me serviront probablement pas mais on ne sait jamais. Il est 1 heure du matin, je suis fatiguée et lui aussi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bailler.

\- " Donc ça-y-est ? Tout le stock est reconstitué ?

\- Certaines potions plus complexes ne seront totalement prêtes que dans plusieurs mois mais, oui. Il se fait tard, rentrez-vous coucher.

\- Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de refus. Je balaye la pièce du regard et constate tout le bazar que nous avons mis. Ou voulez-vous que je vous aide à remettre l'atelier en ordre ?

\- Vous en avez déjà fait bien assez, je rangerait seul."

Je remets les livres que j'ai utilisé dans mon sac, prends ma cape sur le bras et me dirige vers la sortie. Alors que je répétais dans ma tête ce que j'allais faire en rentrant dans ma chambre, sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous autant insisté pour m'aider ? Ce n'est rien d'intéressant.

\- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Cela vous aurait pris beaucoup plus qu'un weekend si vous aviez dû le faire seul. Je n'allais pas vous laisser utiliser tout votre temps libre des deux prochaines semaines pour reconstituer la réserve alors que je pouvais vous rendre la tâche plus facile. Vous aviez besoin d'aide et je pouvais vous aider, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et au passage, je sais que c'est en partie de sa faute mais le professeur Brulopôt se sent très mal depuis l'accident. Il veut s'excuser auprès de vous mais il a trop peur de vous énerver encore plus. C'est juste une suggestion mais, vous pourriez peut-être lui parler ?

\- J'espère bien qu'il se sent responsable, il l'est.

\- Réfléchissez-y. Cela vous aidera tous les deux à passer à autre chose. Bonne nuit Rogue.

-Bonne nuit (y/l/n)."

Je referme la porte derrière moi, à moitié endormie. J'arrive à ma chambre en un temps record et me laisse tomber sur mon lit sans même me changer. Heureusement que j'avais réglé mon réveil avant de me rendre dans les cachots ce matin.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Elle était censée rater le Veritaserum puis me laisser tranquille. Comment a-t-elle pu le réussir ? Et puis en quoi est-ce son problème si je n'ai rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner ?

Elle aura tout de même été utile puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre avant le début de la semaine prochaine. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi incapable que ce que je pensais.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Le voleur de gousses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille ; (y/h/c) = insère ta couleur de cheveux.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais ce qui se passe dedans ne pouvais pas se diviser en deux chapitres alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

Les deux semaines suivant ce weekend éreintant furent assez reposantes, rien d'extraordinaire. Les équipes de Quidditch désormais formées ont commencé à s'entraîner pour le premier match entre maisons qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines. J'ai également revu mon ancienne collègue du Ministère, je lui ai parlé du club de duel et de l'accident dans la réserve. Je n'ai même pas eu beaucoup de parchemins à corriger ou d'élèves à garder en retenue tard le soir.

C'est comme si l'univers avait su que j'avais besoin de repos. J'ai donc eu plus de temps pour préparer les séances du club de duel : les élèves sont tous très investis et progressent vraiment bien.

On est alors lundi 17 octobre et je m'apprête à descendre dîner. Une fois dans la Grande Salle je m'assois à côté de Pomona, nous discutons souvent depuis que je l'ai aidé à rempoter les mandragores il y a de cela quelques semaines.

\- « Bonjour (y/n), comment vas-tu en ce début de semaine ?

\- Tout se passe à merveille, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi reposée depuis le début de l'année. Et toi ?

\- De même de mon côté ! Les mandragores ont enfin atteint leurs tailles adultes et toutes les autres plantes se portent bien. A part un de mes Snargaloufs, il n'a pas fait de gousses cette année.

\- Cela arrive souvent, qu'un Snargalouf ne produise pas de gousses ?

\- Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire de mal...

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je l'espère, je n'ai pourtant rien fait de différent des autres fois.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Absolument certaine.

\- Est-ce possible que quelqu'un les ai, volées ?

\- Oh cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, elles sont seulement utiles à la préparation de certaines potions. Qui ça pourrait intéresser ?

\- Ce n'est sûrement rien mais est-ce que je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil aux serres demain ?

\- Si cela te rassure, fais. Après le déjeuner ça te va ? Mais pas trop tard non plus, je dois préparer les serres pour le cours des élèves de sixième année.

\- Pas de souci, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

J'assure mes cours de la matinée mais j'ai l'esprit légèrement ailleurs. Ma nature d'ancienne Aurore me pousse à imaginer le pire dans toutes les situations. Après tout ce ne sont que quelques gousses, pas de quoi en faire une affaire.

Je déjeune assez rapidement pour ne pas faire perdre trop de temps au professeur Chourave. Je pénètre dans les serres à 13h10, elle m'y attendait déjà. Elle m'amène jusqu'au fameux Snargalouf afin que je l'examine.

\- « Il est en parfaite santé, vois pas toi-même.

\- C'est vous l'experte. Je peux enfiler des gants en peaux de dragons pour que j'y jette un œil de plus près ? »

Notre présence dérange la plante et ses tentacules épineux s'agitent de plus en plus.

\- « Bien sûr, il y en a sur la table derrière toi. »

Je les enfile et commence à examiner le Snargalouf cautionnement. Après avoir observé la base de la plante, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal sur un des tentacules. En regardant plus attentivement, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un morceau de tissu coincé dans les épines. Je le retire non sans égratignures et le montre à Pomona qui restait à une distance de sécurité.

\- « Tu confirmes que cela ne provient pas d'un de tes vêtements ?

\- En effet, je le saurais sinon. Les gousses ont donc bien été volées ?

\- Je pense pouvoir l'affirmer sans me tromper. Le tissu est jaune, il doit surement provenir de l'uniforme d'un élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Un de mes élèves se serait introduit dans mes serres et aurait volé des gousses de Snargalouf ? Ça me fait un sacré choc... Je ne sais plus à qui je peux faire confiance.

\- Il y a forcément une explication à ses actes. Essaye d'être vigilante lors de tes prochains cours, tentes de repérer de potentiels suspects. Mais n'en parle pas, ce n'est pas la peine de créer des rumeurs. Je vais chercher des pistes de mon côté.

\- J'y veillerais. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi.

\- Je te tiens au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Bonne journée Pomona.

\- A toi aussi (y/n). »

J'ai l'esprit plus tranquille de savoir pourquoi ces gousses ont disparu. Malgré une vigilance accrue durant mes cours de l'après-midi, je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect dans le comportement des élèves.

Je vais me coucher en réfléchissant à différentes raisons qui pourraient pousser un élève à voler des gousses de Snargalouf. C'est une véritable enquête qui débute.

Je me réveille, sans réponse à la question que je me posais hier soir. Durant les cours, je fus très attentive aux uniformes des élèves, à la recherche d'une manche déchirée. Mais il, ou elle, y avait pensé et a changé de cape.

Cela ne me découragea pas pour autant, ce n'est que le début.

Le coupable a bien dû faire une faute, laissé un indice qui me permettra de le retrouver. Suis-je bête ? Si son uniforme a été déchiré par les tentacules du Snargalouf, il, ou elle, a sûrement été blessé en même temps. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie et demander à madame Pomfresh si elle a récemment soigné des blessures similaires.

Je m'y rends après mon dernier cours, vers 17 :15.

\- « Bonsoir madame, auriez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'infirmerie est bien remplie ce soir, une farce qui a mal tourné.

\- Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long, j'ai besoin de votre aide sur une enquête. Son regard s'illumina pendant un instant puis elle reprit son sérieux. Dites-m'en plus.

\- Un ou une élève de Poufsouffle a dérobé des gousses de Snargalouf dans les serres. Le bout d'uniforme jaune retrouvé sur les tentacules laisse penser que le coupable s'est blessé et est donc peut-être venu ici pour se faire soigner.

\- Et vous voulez que je vous aide à dresser la liste des suspects en se basant sur les blessures de certains élèves.

\- C'est exactement ça. Alors, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Super, alors, avez-vous traité des lacérations ces 3 derniers jours ?

\- Un bon nombre en effet...

\- Et certaines auraient pu être causées par un Snargalouf ?

\- Le nombre diminue mais, oui.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Est-ce-que certaines histoires que vous ont racontées ces élèves vous ont paru trop, étranges ? Trop « tirées par les cheveux » ?

\- Tous les élèves qui se blessent en faisant quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas censés faire me racontent des bobards. Mais je dois avouer que certains mentent mieux que d'autre. Deux élèves me viennent à l'esprit : Adam Glenn et Bonnie Campbell.

\- Quelles histoires vous ont-ils raconté ?

\- Adam avait des coupures assez profondes sur les bras et m'a dit que sa chouette qui est un peu vieille l'avait griffé en prenant son bras pour un rongeur. Bonnie quant à elle avait des blessures plus superficielles et m'a dit qu'elle s'était coupée en cours de potions. Plutôt avec un Frisbee à dents si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, il est important d'explorer toutes les pistes. Merci beaucoup de votre aide, elle sera très utile à la suite de l'enquête. Je vous tiendrai au courant, bonne soirée.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu aider, bonne soirée à vous. »

Mieux vaut ne pas se précipiter et oublier quelque chose. Je vais commencer par étudier le cas de Bonnie. Je pourrais demander au professeur Rogue si elle s'est vraiment coupée. Il se fait tard, je devrais me dépêcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard je toque au bureau de Rogue ; il doit sûrement être en train de corriger des parchemins. En entrant je constate que je ne m'étais pas trompée, je ne vais pas le déranger longtemps.

-« Bonjour Rogue, j'enquête sur un vol de gousses de Snargalouf et j'ai besoin de vous poser une question.

\- Faites vite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Bien, une des suspects, Bonnie Campbell dit s'être coupé durant un de vos cours. Elle pourrait mentir et s'être en réalité blessé sur le Snargalouf. Pouvez-vous confirmer ses dires ?

\- Je l'aurais remarqué si quelqu'un s'était blessé dans ma salle. A ma connaissance, mademoiselle Campbell se procurerait des objets à farces illégalement. Elle s'est sûrement coupée avec un Frisbee à dents si vous voulez mon avis.

\- C'est exactement ce que madame Pomfresh a dit, vous devez avoir raison. Merci beaucoup, vous avez été très utile. »

Il me répondit d'un simple « Mmm ».

Aujourd'hui je vais me coucher satisfaite des avancées de l'enquête.

Le lendemain j'observe avec attention le comportement de Bonnie ; et de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à piéger ses camarades. Madame Pomfresh et Rogue ont sûrement raison. A partir de maintenant je me concentre sur Adam.

Voyons-voir : je ne le connais pas vraiment mais rien que dans mes cours il est assez timide et n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Si c'est bien lui le coupable, qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'avoir motivé ? Je pourrais essayer de simplement lui parler à la fin d'un cours, essayer de le faire parler de lui. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de cours avec les Poufsouffles de troisième année aujourd'hui, cela attendra demain.

Il me reste quand même du temps après les cours, je vais donc raconter à Pomona comment avance l'enquête pour l'instant. ; elle est toujours sous le choc mais elle croit en moi.

Le lendemain, jeudi donc, je laisse les élèves de troisième année sortir 5 minutes en avance pour parler à Adam sans le retarder pour son prochain cours. Je l'interpelle alors qu'il ramasse ses affaires.

\- « Adam, tu peux venir me voir s'il te plait ? C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il madame ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus silencieux que d'habitude ces derniers jours, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Il détourna le regard et se gratta le cou.

\- Rien de particulier, non.

\- Sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- C'est juste que ma chouette ne va pas très bien en ce moment...

\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, elle ne vole plus et mange très peu...

\- Tu l'as fait examiner ?

\- Par qui ? Madame Pomfresh n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle ne s'occupe pas des animaux. J'ai bien essayé de m'en occuper seul mais...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je n'insiste pas mais c'est suspect.

\- Je pense que Hagrid serait en mesure de l'aider.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'irais le voir dès la fin des cours. Il semblait être soulagé.

\- Tiens moi au courant de comment ça se passe, je lui souris.

\- D'accord, il faut que j'aille en cours de sortilèges. Merci madame (y/l/n).

\- Pas de soucis, à plus tard Adam. »

Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'autres options, pour ne pas dire aucune. Je devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Je me rends dès la fin de mon dernier cours devant la fameuse gargouille du deuxième étage et il me laisse entrer. Je ne me lasserai jamais de redécouvrir cette fabuleuse pièce encore et encore. On pourrait passer des heures à observer chaque objets un par un sans jamais tout voir.

\- « Mademoiselle (y/l/n), que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Bonsoir Albus, je viens vous voir pour vous parler d'un vol qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

\- Les élèves sont responsables de leurs affaires, cela ne regarde pas la direction.

\- Ce vol là nous concerne. Un élève s'est introduit dans les serres en fin de semaine dernière et a dérobé des gousses de Snargalouf.

Il se retourna brusquement et me fixais désormais de ses yeux bleus perçants, attendant des précisions.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant d'un tel évènement ?

\- Je n'étais pas totalement sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un vol mais cela ne fait plus aucun doute ; je pense même avoir trouvé le coupable.

\- Puis-je entendre votre raisonnement derrière ces affirmations dont vous semblez si certaine ?

\- Bien sûr. Lundi dernier lors du dîner, Pomona et moi sommes en train de discuter lorsqu'elle me dit que l'un de ses Snargaloufs n'a pas produit de gousses. Je lui demande si cela est déjà arrivé et elle me répond que non. Je décide d'aller inspecter le fameux plant, avec son accord, juste au cas où et découvre un morceau de tissu jaune attaché à l'un des tentacules. Elle me confirme qu'il ne provient pas de l'un de ses vêtements alors il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule chose : un morceau de l'uniforme d'un élève de Poufsouffle... Je lui explique alors toutes mes découvertes, étapes par étapes.

\- Votre raisonnement semble correct mais il nous faut obtenir un aveu pour pouvoir donner une punition.

\- Il est un peu tard pour s'en occuper aujourd'hui mais vous pourriez l'inviter dans votre bureau demain et lui parlez.

\- Je le ferais, mais vous devriez être présente vous aussi. Vous connaissez l'enquête mieux que moi et il s'ouvrira sûrement plus à vous, vous inspirez confiance aux gens.

\- Si vous le pensez, je viendrai.

\- Je vous communiquerai l'horaire par hibou, bonne soirée (y/n).

\- A vous aussi Albus. »

Tout sera bientôt réglé, en attendant, je retourne dans ma chambre et enfin corriger les parchemins que j'ai mis de côté toute la semaine. Je vais finalement me coucher vers 23h30 après avoir dégusté un délicieux dîner et lu quelques pages d'un livre de potion avancé.

Les cours du lendemain, et dernier jour de la semaine, paraissent plus long ; j'ai hâte de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Un hibou m'apporte l'horaire du rendez-vous à la fin de mon premier cours de l'après-midi : 17h45.

Je me présente à l'entrée du bureau quelques minutes en avance pour être sûre d'arriver avant Adam. Dumbledore et moi discutons de notre journée en attendant que le suspect arrive. Nous sommes interrompus par 3 coups secs sur l'épaisse porte, Albus l'invite alors à entrer.

\- « Bonsoir Adam, comment vas-tu ? Il avait changé de voix depuis notre courte conversation, il veut être le plus rassurant possible.

\- Plutôt bien, et vous ?

\- Je vais bien merci.

Je le salue d'un signe de la main et d'un large sourire.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir Adam ?

\- Je ne sais pas professeur.

\- Tu as été convoqué car le professeur (y/l/n) m'a informé que tu as volé des gousses de Snargalouf dans les serres de l'école.

Il tenta de masquer sa surprise, sans grand succès.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur professeur, je n'ai rien fait.

Albus pencha sa tête et le fixa, l'air de dire : « S'il-te-plaît, pas à moi. » Mais Adam semblait se sentir trop coupable pour continuer à nous mentir aussi effrontément. Il soupira en relâchant ses épaules puis releva la tête.

\- « Je suis désolé professeur...

\- Je l'espère Adam. Nous attendons avec impatience d'entendre ton histoire.

\- Et bien, en fait, ma chouette ne va pas très bien en ce moment et j'ai entendu un autre élève dire que les gousses de Snargalouf avaient un effet revitalisant. J'ai bien essayé de m'en procurer à Pré-au-Lard mais l'apothicaire n'en avait plus... Et puis le professeur Rogue ne m'en aurait jamais donné de la réserve d'ingrédients, alors le seul endroit où il y en avait était les serres. Je ne voulais pas le faire croyez-moi mais son état se dégradait et je n'avais pas d'autres choix-

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je tente alors de le calmer.

\- Calme-toi, reprends ton souffle, ne te presse pas.

Il s'essuie les yeux en reniflant et se calme enfin.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de les voler. Je suis vraiment désolé professeur Dumbledore.

\- Le vol est un acte grave qui doit être pris au sérieux, mais ton cas est légèrement particulier. Après-tout, tu voulais seulement que ta chouette aille mieux. Je pense que tu as pu constater que les gousses n'ont rien changé à son état, as-tu été voir Hagrid ? Il connaît les créatures mieux que personne, magiques ou pas.

\- Je suis allé lui rendre visite dès que madame (y/l/n) me l'a conseillé hier après-midi. Hagrid a dit qu'elle avait juste un petit coup de mou et qu'elle avait besoin de repos, elle va déjà mieux.

\- Je suis ravi de l'attendre Adam. Malgré tes bonnes intentions, et même si je suis sûr que tu as retenu la leçon, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir comme ça. Tu dois quand même recevoir une punition, mais je dois avouer que je manque d'idées. Avez-vous une idée professeur (y/l/n) ?

\- En effet, et elle devrait profiter à tout le monde. Que dirais-tu de choisir toi-même ta punition, Adam ?

Une chose est sûre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Je pourrais offrir mon aide au professeur Chourave pendant, je ne sais pas, 1 mois ?

\- Cela me semble parfaitement adapté à la situation, votre avis professeur ?

\- Je rejoins le vôtre, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux.

\- Parfait.

Il se tourne alors vers Adam.

\- Tu iras, dès que tu sortiras d'ici, présenter tes plus plates excuses au professeur Chourave et lui expliquer que tu es à son service pendant 1 mois. Compris Adam.

\- Oui professeur.

\- Très bien. Il me semble que nous en avons fini, tu peux partir.

\- Merci professeur, au revoir. »

Enfin, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon. Ce fut amusant d'enquêter à nouveau. Mon ancien job d'Aurore me manque, parfois. Traquer les mangemorts pendant des mois, voire des années pour enfin arriver à les coincer. Ce sentiment d'accomplissement après tant d'efforts est sans doute l'un des plus forts que je ressentirai dans toute ma vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille ; (y/h/c) = insère ta couleur de cheveux ; (y/e/c) = insère la couleur de tes yeux.

2 jours sont passés depuis la résolution de l'enquête et cela me manque déjà. Le temps d'une semaine, j'avais pu me sentir Aurore à nouveau, en quelque sorte. Depuis que je l'ai aidé à reconstituer la réserve de potions, Rogue se montrait légèrement mon sec et cassant avec moi. Les séances du club de duel se passaient très bien et les élèves ont atteint un bon niveau.

Ce dimanche, Pomona est venue toquer à ma porte après le déjeuner.

\- « Bonjour (y/n), je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout, je préparais les cours de la semaine prochaine. Entre, je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi. Elle passe la porte est reste debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je ne vais pas t'interrompre longtemps mais je tenais à te remercier pour avoir trouvé le coupable du vol. Adam m'a tout expliqué et s'est platement excusé.

\- Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir de t'aider. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas la plus grosse enquête que l'on m'a confié.

\- A ce propos, Albus a informé tous les professeurs que vous étiez une Aurore avant d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais je me pose une question.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu plus une Aurore ? Cela devait être bien plus passionnant que l'enseignement.

\- On ne peut pas comparer les deux, ça c'est sûr. J'ai adoré être une Aurore, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, comme beaucoup c'était le métier de mes rêves. Malheureusement c'est un métier à haut risque et l'une de mes traques aux mangemorts ne s'est pas bien terminée... Mais je préfèrerais ne pas en parler.

Cela a beau s'être passé il y a plus de 2 ans, je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise à l'idée de parler de mon accident.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je suis désolée c'était indiscret de ma part.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Je vais te laisser profiter de ton après-midi, à plus tard (y/n).

\- Bonne journée Pomona. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'en parler ? Je l'ai mise mal à l'aise alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre du reste de la journée.

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain en me sentant triste, vide, pour aucune raison particulière. Les cours semblent ne jamais se terminer. En me rendant dans le Grande Salle, je passe devant le tableau des affiches et un mot attire mon attention : « Quidditch ». Je continue à lire la feuille à toute vitesse :

« Le samedi 29 octobre aura lieu le premier match entre Maisons de l'année opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle. Les équipes de ces Maisons espèrent vous voir nombreux à les encourager. Le coup d'envoi sera sifflé à 14 heures par madame Bibine. La séance du club de duel sera par conséquent annulée. A samedi ! »

En voilà une nouvelle qui va égayer ma journée ! Je n'ai pas assisté à un match de Quidditch depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'aurais aimé allé voir la dernière Coupe du Monde mais mon job au Ministère me prenait trop de temps. Quand j'y repense, je ne suis même pas remonté sur un balai depuis que j'ai arrêté de jouer pour l'équipe de Serpentard à la fin de ma cinquième année. Je me demande si je pourrais aller faire quelques acrobaties sur le terrain un jour où il est vide ; mon vieux balai n'a pas servi depuis des années.

J'ai eu du mal à cacher mon excitation le reste de la journée.

Je me suis rappelé d'une chose durant le dîner : les professeurs se doivent d'être impartiaux durant les matchs de Quidditch. Cela inclut les animaux et les couleurs correspondant aux Maisons. Ma préférence logique envers Serpentard s'annonce dure à camoufler.

Je m'endors vers 23 heures, après avoir fixé le plafond de pierre pendant une trentaine de minutes en pensant au match de samedi.

L'excitation de la vieille avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude. Je réalise que je n'ai jamais vu les équipes s'entraîner, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils valent. Je pourrais essayer d'observer l'un de leurs entraînements de loin, en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas être vue. C'est sûrement une mauvaise idée mais ça me rassurerait, ou me ferait paniquer, en fonction de ce que je vois.

Comme c'était prévu depuis 2 semaines, les cours du mercredi après-midi ont été annulés pour organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves n'avaient qu'à envoyer le formulaire par hibou à leurs parents pour qu'ils le signent et le renvoie. Il était donc évidemment impossible d'obtenir le silence complet dans la salle ; sauf pour la petite Delphin et 2 ou 3 autres élèves qui furent particulièrement calmes et attentifs au cours. Les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à partager ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois à Pré-au-Lard.

J'ai moi aussi hâte de quitter le château pour la première depuis un bout de temps même si je n'ai pas spécialement idée de ce que je vais y faire. Je déjeune quand même au château avec la plupart des professeurs, dont Rogue, et la cinquantaine d'élèves qui sont restés.

Je me rends à Pré-au-Lard aux alentours de 14 heures et commence par me balader dans les rues. Je passe devant la boutique de livres et décide d'aller y faire un tour. Je n'ai pas lu grand-chose de l'année à part les livres de potions nécessaires pour aider Rogue. Je parcours les étagères pendant une dizaine de minutes et me décide enfin sur un ouvrage. Je ressors du magasin mais je ne veux pas encore rentrer au château. Je continue ma route et passe devant l'apothicaire. Je n'y ai besoin de rien mais Rogue s'y trouvait. Il tourne la tête au même moment et me vois. Je lui souris machinalement et il me répond d'un très subtil hochement de tête, sans sourire.

Je m'arrête finalement devant Gaichiffon : quelques vêtements d'hiver en plus ne seraient pas de refus. Je repars avec 2 nouveaux pull : un gris foncé, un bleu nuit et un long manteau noir ; voilà quelques investissements pour un hiver qui s'annonce rude. Je décide de faire un dernier arrêt aux Trois Balais chez madame Rosmerta. Je commande une bièraubeurre, j'en profite pour souffler un peu. Et je repars en direction du château.

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre vers 16 heures et profite de mon temps libre pour réessayer mes achats avec les bons ensembles. Je suis en train d'enfiler mon nouveau pull bleu sur une chemise blanche lorsque quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je lisse les plis de ma tenue et vais ouvrir. Je fus surprise de voir Rogue se tenir immobile derrière la porte. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué le peu d'espace qu'il reste entre ses larges épaules et l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle (y/l/n), avez-vous quelques minutes ?

\- Rogue, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Euh, bien sûr, je ne faisais rien d'important. Vous voulez entrer ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Minerva m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci.

Il me tend un parchemin enroulé et scellé à la cire. Là encore, je fus frappé par la taille de sa main qui rendait le rouleau de parchemin si minuscule. Je le prends et commence à l'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il commence à m'expliquer alors que je parcours le document des yeux.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

C'est pendant qu'elle lisait le parchemin que je réalise je ne l'avais encore jamais vraiment « regardé ». Je prends alors le temps de scruter son visage pour la première fois, profitant qu'elle ne me regarde pas: elle a de jolis yeux (y/e/c), des pommettes rosées et de belles formes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

\- Minerva vous propose de l'aider à organiser le match de Quidditch du 29 octobre.

Elle haussa les sourcils et me regarda droit dans les yeux au mot « Quidditch ».

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

\- Cela m'intéresse. En quoi ça consiste exactement ?

\- Il s'agit préparer le stade à l'arrivée des élèves, les conduire dans leurs tribunes, veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordements, ce genre de choses. Vous devrez arriver 30 minutes avant le coup d'envoi, si vous acceptez bien sûr.

\- Je vois. Ce sera un plaisir de se remettre dans le bain, même si c'est hors du terrain. Je préviendrai Minerva au dîner. Merci Rogue.

\- Bonne fin de journée. »

Cela me fait plaisir qu'elle ait pensé à moi pour cette tâche. J'aurais peut-être le temps de rencontrer les équipes avant le début du match après tout...

Au dîner, je m'assois à côté de Minerva et lui fais part de mon enthousiasme quant au match. C'était dur de ne pas ressembler à un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le jouet de ses rêves pour Noël. Ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard m'a fatigué alors je vais me coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, aux alentours de 22h30. Mais je n'arrive pas à chasser la discussion avec Rogue de mon esprit. Ses mains, sa mâchoire, et ses épaules ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive d'un coup là ? C'est un collègue, rien d'autre.

Le lendemain, jeudi donc, a été une journée parmi les plus banales : aucun incident durant les cours, pas d'enquête inattendue, pas de courrier hors du commun. L'un des jours les plus calmes de l'année jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le moment, mais je crois que j'ai inconsciemment évité Rogue toute la journée. Sûrement à cause de certaines de mes pensées de la veille...

Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il n'a rien remarqué, ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait régulièrement.

Le vendredi en revanche fut légèrement plus mouvementé. Rien de très important mais j'ai couru un peu partout toute la journée. Madame Bibine était en train de cirer les balais en préparation du match de demain et je me suis levée un peu en avance, je lui ai donc donné un coup de main avant le début des cours.

Durant la deuxième heure de cours, deux élèves de Gryffondor se sont battus pour une place au dernier rang. Je me suis mise entre les deux pour les séparer, ce qui m'a valu de recevoir un coup de poing perdu dans l'avant-bras droit. Ils ont cessé immédiatement de se battre lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que l'un d'eux m'avait frappé par accident. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de s'excuser, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se rouler par terre en hurlant 10 secondes plus tôt. J'en garderai un souvenir ça c'est sûr, sous la forme d'un bleu de la taille d'un abricot. Les deux Gryffondor hargneux se sont calmés mais j'étais tendue le reste de l'heure, mon poignet me lance.

Le déjeuner fut mon seul moment de répit. Tous les professeurs étaient là, même Rogue. Je lui ai jeté quelques regards en coin pour voir s'il me regardait mais il semblait être ailleurs, il n'a parlé à personne. Je pensais que la journée se terminerait calmement mais je me suis trompée. Filius est venu me voir dans ma classe, essoufflé, à la fin de ma sixième et avant-dernière heure.

\- « Bonjour (y/n), je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Justement oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je veux bien mais mon prochain cours commence dans 5 minutes. C'est urgent ?

\- Plutôt oui. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle on fait exploser plusieurs Bombabouses et feux d'artifices dans le Grand Escalier. Tous les autres professeurs ont deux heures de cours restantes et tu n'en as plus qu'une.

\- C'est ta manière de me demander d'annuler mon dernier cours ?

\- En quelque sorte. Alors c'est oui ou non ?

Je suis épuisée et j'attendais la fin de la journée avec impatience, mais il a toujours été gentil avec moi, je ne peux pas refuser.

\- Laisses-moi le temps de prendre ma cape.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Il faut se dépêcher, l'odeur se propage dans tout le château en ce moment même. »

J'ai passé les 2 heures qui suivirent à monter et descendre le Grand Escalier sans arrêt pour réparer les dégâts. Il a fallu rassurer un à un tous les portraits, retrouver ceux qui avaient sauté dans le cadre d'un autre, nettoyer les traces d'explosifs sur les murs, et tout ça sous l'odeur infecte de 5 Bombabouses qui a mis un temps fou à se dissiper.

Une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, je fonce à ma chambre en espérant que personne ne m'adresse la parole et contre toute attente, ça a fonctionné. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit sans même me changer et trouve le sommeil en moins de 2 minutes. Je dormais tellement bien que j'ai failli rater le dîner. Et malgré une sieste d'une heure et demie je n'ai eu aucun mal à me coucher, vers 22h45. 


	10. Serpentard contre Serdaigle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : " ******* " signifie que l'on change de point de vue entre (y/n) et Rogue. (y/n) = insère ton prénom ; (y/l/n) = insère ton nom de famille ; (y/h/c) = insère ta couleur de cheveux ; (y/e/c) = insère la couleur de tes yeux.

Aujourd'hui est l'un des seuls jours où j'ai été ravie d'entendre mon réveil sonner. J'attends ce jour depuis plus de deux semaines.

Je me lève d'un coup, me dirige vers la salle de bains et prends une longue douche durant laquelle je me lave les cheveux. Je sors avec la serviette nouée autour du corps et vais me choisir une tenue. Je devrais éviter le vert et le bleu clair pour rester impartiale, dans ce cas-là pas de rouge ou de jaune non plus. Et du violet ? Non, ça ne va pas avec ma veste de costume bleu nuit. Il me reste du blanc, c'est bien le blanc. J'enfile alors une chemise cintrée blanche et me regarde dans le miroir. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre le pantalon qui va avec la veste et c'est nickel. Je laisse légèrement dépasser les manches de ma chemise de ma veste, il ne manque plus que la touche finale : mes boots noires. Là, c'est parfait.

Maintenant place au maquillage. Je n'en mets presque pas la plupart du temps mais aujourd'hui est l'occasion parfaite. Un peu de poudre, du mascara et du rouge à lèvres d'un rose naturel feront l'affaire. Je laisse mes cheveux détachés et bouclés pour casser avec le reste de ma tenue plus formelle.

Je suis descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais je ne sais pas quoi faire en attendant 13h30. Je pourrais lire, mais ce serait dommage de rester dans mon bureau alors qu'il fait si beau pour un mois d'octobre. Je remonte chercher le livre que j'ai acheté mercredi et je vais m'installer dans la cour. Il y a quelques élèves qui discutent mais ça reste assez silencieux pour me permettre de lire.

J'y serais bien resté plus longtemps mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je mange rapidement et me rends au stade à l'heure prévue, Minerva m'y attendais déjà.

\- « Bonjour (y/n), merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous aider Minerva. Alors, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- Lorsque les élèves commenceront à arriver, d'ici un quinzaine de minutes, il faudra les conduire à leurs tribunes respectives. C'est surtout pour les élèves de première année, les plus anciens savent où aller en général.

\- Compris, je peux faire quelque chose d'autre en attendant ?

\- Tout est déjà prêt, je te remercie. En revanche tu pourrais utiliser ce temps pour essayer de contenir ton excitation.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée, mais j'ai tellement hâte !

A partir de 13h45, je guide les élèves alors qu'ils affluent dans les gradins et en effet, beaucoup d'élèves de première année se perdent. Je parviens à rejoindre la tribune des professeurs deux minutes avant le coup d'envoi et m'installe au troisième rang et avant-dernier rang. Rogue lui était au dernier rang jute derrière moi. Les équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain et se placent face à face.

Un long coup de sifflet retentit, madame Bibine libère les 3 balles et les joueurs se ruent dessus. Les attrapeurs sont déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol en train de suivre le vif d'or alors que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard progressent rapidement vers les anneaux de Serdaigle. Et après seulement 3 minutes de jeu, le souaffle échappe au gardien et Serpentard marque 10 points.

Serpentard continue d'écraser Serdaigle à l'exception de 20 points marqués en passant le souaffle dans les anneaux de Serpentard. Le massacre se poursuit ainsi pendant 45 minutes lorsque je remarque que les batteurs sont débordés et ont de plus en plus de mal à renvoyer le cognard à temps. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un temps de retard à chaque coup, et ça dans les deux équipes.

Dans un ultime espoir de gagner quelques secondes de répit, l'un des batteurs de Serdaigle frappe le cognard de toutes ses forces mais ne l'envoie pas sur les batteurs adverses. Il traverse toute la longueur du terrain avant de faire un virage au dernier moment pour foncer droit sur la tribune des professeurs.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Je ne suis pas un expert, mais le cognard ne devrait-il pas se diriger vers les joueurs adverses ?

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Si j'ai bien vu, il semble qu'il se dirige juste au-dessus de ma tête. Mais au-dessus de ma tête, il y a celle de Rogue ! Je plonge ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste aussi vite que je le peux et attrape ma baguette, sans la sortir. J'en pointe le bout vers la balle perdue, je me concentre sur le cognard et le dévie grâce à un sortilège d'Expulsion informulé. Il continue sa route et se dirige désormais vers une poursuiveuse ; cette fois-ci, un batteur est là pour la protéger. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué, tant mieux.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Se cognard fonçait droit sur moi mais aucun batteur n'allait le renvoyer. Je n'ai pas rêvé, (y/l/n) vient de le dévier, sans alerter personne.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Juste au cas où, je ne lâche pas ma baguette jusqu'à la fin du match. Après 70 points et le vif d'or attrapé, Serpentard s'impose 220 points à 30 pour Serdaigle. Je n'ai évidemment pas pu célébrer avec les élèves mais je n'en étais pas moins heureuse. Je me serais bien servie un verre pour célébrer s'il n'était pas 15h45.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

En passant devant mon atelier je me rappelle que cela fait déjà un mois qu'elle a préparé son Veritaserum et qu'il faut le finir aujourd'hui. Cela ne se fait pas si c'est moi qui termine ce qu'elle a commencé, je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait s'en charger. Et j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi elle n'a rien dit durant le match.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors que je chantonnais en écoutant du Billy Joël sur mon tourne-disque, un hibou s'engouffre dans la fenêtre ouverte et se pose sur mon bureau. Je prends le rouleau de parchemin coincé entre ses griffes et le déroule, il a été envoyé par Rogue. Est-ce qu'il a remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé durant le match ?

« Mademoiselle (y/l/n), cela fait aujourd'hui un mois que vous avez préparé le Veritaserum pour la réserve et il est temps de le terminer. Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, venir à l'atelier dès maintenant pour le finaliser.

Cordialement, Rogue. »

Il a raison, ça fait déjà un mois qu'on a reconstitué la réserve de potions. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête avec l'annonce du match. Je renfile ma veste et me dirige vers les cachots. Cinq minutes plus tard, je toque à sa porte et il m'ouvre en personne. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Je fus surpris de la voir arriver dans la même tenue qu'elle portait au match, mais pas déçu pour autant. Cette veste accentue sa fine taille et met parfaitement ses hanches en valeur.

\- « Je vois que le hibou n'a pas perdu de temps.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Il referme la porte et je me retourne vers lui avant de lui répondre.

\- En effet, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé Rogue.

\- Je me suis simplement dit que vous aimeriez sûrement finir ce que vous avez commencé.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je devrais m'y mettre. »

Je pose ma veste sur une chaise, remonte mes manches et regroupe mes cheveux en un chignon que je fais tenir avec ma baguette. Je mets le chaudron à chauffer et commence la finalisation de la potion.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Il y a dans ses mouvements une élégance subtile à laquelle je ne peux rester indifférent. Sa manière d'attacher ses longs cheveux (y/h/c) ou simplement de marcher dégage quelque chose de spécial. Pour la première fois, sa présence ne me dérange pas. Je m'assois à mon bureau pour corriger des parchemins pendant qu'elle s'affaire au-dessus du chaudron mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Est-ce que cette attirance soudaine a quelque chose à voir le fait qu'elle m'a sauvé d'un cognard perdu ?

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Après avoir rajouté quelques ingrédients et touillé un certain nombre de fois, ma potion est enfin prête.

\- « Rogue ? Je pense avoir terminé le Veritaserum.

Il se lève de son bureau et se penche au-dessus du chaudron. Il en inspecte le contenu pendant quelques secondes puis se redresse pour me faire face.

\- Il est correctement préparé, vous l'avez réussi.

\- Vraiment ? Super ! Je ne vais pas m'en vanter mais j'en suis tout de même fière. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. »

Je reprends ma baguette et laisse retomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Je me retourne pour aller reprendre ma veste mais Rogue m'attrape le poignet. Je n'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il m'attire vers lui et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je m'immobilise, essayant d'assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer mais il m'est impossible de penser correctement. 1000 questions me viennent à l'esprit mais l'une d'entre elles revient sans arrêt : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le repousse pas ? Je ne l'ai réalisé que plus tard mais je crois que je le voulais, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je presse à mon tour ma bouche contre la sienne en m'accrochant à ses bras pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de son étreinte. Je pouvais sentir ses larges mains se resserrer autour de ma taille à mesure qu'il me pressait contre son corps. Il me prend par la nuque de sa main droite et me caresse la joue en se penchant un peu plus sur moi. Sa main gauche se déplace jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, je dois désormais m'agripper à ses épaules pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Ce baiser continua durant de longues secondes avant que nous rouvrîmes les yeux et que nos corps se séparent. Nous nous redressons, je recule d'un pas et lui aussi. Mon regard se perd dans le vide alors que je cherche comment réagir, quoi dire.

\- « P-Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parle ; qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir ? Il se retourne et se dirige vers son bureau en me tournant le dos.

\- Vous devriez partir, mademoiselle (y/l/n).

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

Je prends ma veste sur le bras, je ne veux pas prendre le temps de l'enfiler, et claque la porte derrière moi. Je regagne ma chambre aussi vite que possible en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai même bousculé un élève alors que j'étais trop absorbée par mes pensées. Une fois arrivée, je jette ma veste sur la chaise la plus proche, lance Assurdiato sur la porte et commence à faire les cent pas. Il m'arrive souvent de réfléchir à haute voix alors je prends toutes les précautions pour que personne n'entende ce à quoi je pense. Je commence par essayer d'analyser la situation de manière rationnelle mais ce baiser n'a rien de logique ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Selon lui je suis censée savoir pourquoi il m'a embrassé mais je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai aimé ce baiser, c'était agréable, plus qu'agréable même, mais je lui en veux. Je lui en veux parce qu'il vient de détruire ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à reconstruire, tel un courant d'air dans un château de cartes. J'avais enfin réussi à me remettre sur pied après mon accident, reprendre une vie normale, avec un boulot qui me plait... J'avais pris la décision de ne laisser personne m'approcher, à quoi ça sert de s'attacher aux gens puisqu'ils finiront par partir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Elle me manque encore...

Joy était à mes côtés durant l'accident mais elle n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi. Auparavant, j'allais la visiter à Ste Mangouste dès que j'en avais l'occasion, mais la regarder, plongée dans un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais devint trop douloureux. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme courageuse et enthousiaste avec qui j'ai autrefois capturé tant de mangemorts.

Mais à la fois je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir repoussé. Je savais que ça n'allait rien apporter de bon mais je l'ai quand même laissé faire, je l'ai embrassé en retour...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Est-ce que c'est arrivé à cause de ce qu'elle a fait cette après-midi ? 

Peu importe ce que c'est ou comment c'est arrivé, ça ne doit jamais se reproduire. Ce fut tout de même plaisant en y repensant... Je dois oublier cet incident mais je ne veux pas ; je veux me souvenir de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de ses mains agrippées à mes bras et de ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux (y/e/c). Samedi prochain risque d'être particulièrement pesant et gênant.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre du reste de la journée, sauf pour aller dîner. Rogue y était mais il s'est assis à l'opposé de là où j'étais et ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois J'ai profité de cette isolation temporaire pour préparer mes futurs cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et la prochaine séance du club de duel, bien que je n'ai aucune envie de l'y retrouver. Nos vies personnelles ne doivent en aucun cas impacter les élèves. 


End file.
